The Batman : A Wing & A Slayer
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: UPDATED! From the new The Batman animated series. Making choices can lead to interesting times... as Ellen Yin is about to discover, when she makes three that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BATMAN - "A Wing & A Slayer : Part 1"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2005**

**DISCLAIMER** : _The Batman is the creation of Bill Kane / D.C. Comics; all characters of this story -- with the exception of the original ones I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same._

_This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "The Batman" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law._

_This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue._

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **: _I was really disappointed with the way they dealt with Yin at the end of Season 2... I mean, come on! She could have been a great new Batwoman, or better! So, this little story developed... hope everyone likes it! Comments are most welcome, so please DO comment! - SRS Jr_

**A WING & A SLAYER**

**Gotham P. D. HQ, Office of Police Chief Rojas, Late Afternoon...**

The wood and glass door banged open, allowing the slim, young woman with Asian features to enter the boxy office. "Rojas!" Detective Ellen Yin snapped.

The noise and her outburst startled both the portly Chief Angel Rojas -- who dropped his cup of hot coffee -- and Commissioner James Gordon. "Blast it, Yin!" Rojas growled, his pudgy, mustached face shaking with irritation as he bent down to drop some loose napkins onto the spill. "What's the big idea?"

Gordon turned and gave her an arched look. "Is there a reason why you're charging in here like a mad rhino, Detective Yin?"

"Something that I've got to... talk with Chief Rojas about," Yin said coolly.

Looking back up, Rojas glared at her as he regained his seat. "What in the world do we have to-?" His words dropped off, as he spied something in Yin's hands. "Just what are you doing, Yin?"

Yin didn't answer as her hand shot forward and slapped a folder -- containing several loose papers -- down hard onto Rojas' desk. "I'm voicing a formal complaint. These are my papers," Ellen Yin said tersely. "I'm getting tired of being shifted to menial duties... paperwork, crowd control and worse! I'm a detective, not some beat-cop, fresh out of the academy!"

"So, is that all?" Giving Yin a hard look, Chief Rojas said, "Well, I'm sorry you feel about that, Yin, but my hands are tied. We've got a shortage of cops after that last fiasco with Joker put thirty good men in the hospital!" He flicked his gaze towards the stoic figure of Commissioner Gordon, then added with a grin, "Besides... I'd have thought you'd welcome a slight change of pace."

"A 'change' that keeps me from doing my job, isn't something I agreed to take," Yin shot back.

Rojas scowled at her. "Your job, Detective, is to follow my orders! You work for me, Commissioner Gordon and the city of Gotham... or have your past 'associations' made you forget that little fact?"

Yin felt her cheeks go hot, as she glared at Rojas. "I never forget the oath I swore, when I became a cop!"

Rojas rose and planted both fists on the flat surface of his desk. "Yet, you knowingly worked with that winged vigilante, behind my back! I swear, Yin, if I didn't need every pair of legs on the streets, I'd have you-!"

"Rojas!" Gordon said, his eyes flashing as he rounded on the fat man. "That's enough!"

With a growl, Rojas dropped slowly back into his seat.

"Detective, it's a sorry state of affairs," Gordon said at length, after he was certain Rojas had been cowed. Brushing his hand back through his short, red hair, he added, "The truth of it... it's just as Chief Rojas said. We're sorely short on manpower, and until we get replacements to fill the gaps, all of our officers and detectives will have to make do with doing tasks they might not like."

"Sir, I can understand that, in the short run," Yin said to Gordon, "but, for nearly weeks on end, on nearly every assignment and crime scene?"

"Detective, I'm sorry," Gordon said with a frown. "Rojas is still your superior in charge, and... it's up to him to set who takes command of a crime scene, and to dole out tasks to get the job done."

Yin said sharply. "Even though I'm the ranking detective on the spot-."

"That can be arranged differently, Detective," Rojas barked.

"Oh, you'd like that, and you know it-!

"Detective, do I have to remind you...?" Gordon let his words drift off.

""But, he's doing so out of a personal bias! Just because I helped the Batman in the past-!"

"You make a strong accusation, Detective. Do you have any proof contrawise to this situation?"

Yin stared at both men mutely, then she ducked her head as she replied, "No... I don't."

"I'd suggest you rethink your position and feelings on this overall," Gordon prompted. "The last thing we need now is bad blood between one of our best detectives and Chief of Police."

Rojas smirked softly. "After all, Yin," he said archly. "Think of how the papers would roast you alive, for openly challenging your peers." Shaking his head, Rojas added with an undertone, "It won't be pretty. You could lose your badge!"

Yin's head snapped up; eyes filled with fury. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" she said bitterly.

"Detective, don't make me warn you, again!" Gordon snapped. "As it stands, you could be on thin ice at this moment!"

Yin seemed to fall back, yet she still had a dark look on her face.

In a less harsh tone, Gordon said, "The best thing for you to do is to think of what's best for Gotham. Like Chief Rojas said, we don't need bad blood in the department."

Yin slowly lifted her head, gazing first at Gordon, then at Rojas -- who had a smug, triumphant look on his kisser -- before she sighed deeply. "I've been thinking about it, Commissioner..." She reached into her red jacket, and pulled out her service piece, and before the shocked look on both Gordon's and Rojas' face was fully formed she tossed it onto the desk with a clatter. "I think what's best for the department... for Gotham," she said; fishing out her badge and flipping it towards Gordon, who caught it neatly.

"What's best for us all, is for me not to be here." With that, she turned around and exited the office.

A short time later, Yin walked down the steps of the G.P.D. building and headed for the sidewalk; a black duffel bag slung over her shoulder, and another box tucked under one arm that contained what personal items she salvaged from her office. She'd been forced to deal with walking out during the middle of a shift -- with all her fellow officers looking at her -- as she made her way across the squad bay, but she bore it with quiet dignity. Now, outside and out of range of their stares, she sighed and shook her head.

Now, reaching the curb where her car sat, Yin quickly stuffed her duffel and the box into the trunk, before making her way to the driver-side door. Pausing there, she glanced back at the tall, brownstone building beside her... looking up to where her former office, and her former job, now sat as an empty office.

"Well, you've made your bed now, Yin," she muttered to herself. Opening the door, she ducked inside and slid behind the steering wheel before fumbling for her keys. She cranked the wheel around as she started the car, shifting into reverse as she backed it out of the parking space. Leaning back to look out into traffic, she pulled the nose of the car into the fast-moving lane and gunned the engine, pulling away from the station in a gloomy cloud of exhaust...

**Ellen Yin's Apartment, Old Brownstone in East Gotham, Later...**

The rattle of her key's echoing in the darkened apartment as she tossed them onto a nearby table, Yin sighed as she dropped her duffel and box on the floor. She slipped off her red jacket, draping it over the back of her couch as she walked slowly towards the tiny kitchen just beyond the living room.

Flipping on the light, she opened the door to the refrigerator and stooped over to grab a cold drink can, then rising, she leaned back against the door to close it. "Blah," she muttered, peering at the aluminum can. "I've got to get a better brand of soda."

Nevertheless, she pulled the tab open and raised the can to her lips, tipping it back to take a swallow of the fizzy liquid. Grimacing, she shoved back against the 'fridge door and stalked back towards the living room, her eyes going to the winking, blinking light on her answering machine, laying idle next to her phone.

"Swell, wonder who's heard the bad news first?" she asked herself, walking past the compact machine and idly dropping one hand down to thumb the replay-key, before she dropped herself down onto the couch in a sprawl.

There was a brief pause, then the machine's tinny voice chirped, "you have... two, new, messages."

A soft beep followed, then the voice of Commissioner Gordon issued from the machine's speaker: "Detective Yin... this is Commissioner Gordon. I can understand your motivation for your resignation from the force... yet, I'm asking you to reconsider. Gotham P.D. has so few 'good' detectives, and, I'd hate to see your career cut so short because of... internal politics. If you change your mind, please contact my office. You have my number."

"Thanks for the voice of support, sir," Yin muttered, taking another drink as she tried to ignore the machine as it cycled towards the next message. _I'll bet it's Rojas! she thought sourly. It would be par for the course, if Gordon made that slob of a-!_

"Detective," a low, baritone voice growled.

Yin sat upright with a start; her eyes going wide with shock. "Batman!" she hissed, turning to stare at the answering machine in surprise.

"I heard from a reliable source that you voluntarily quit the force," the voice of the Dark Knight said pointedly. "As much as I'd like to say you'd be better off sticking it without them, I understand how much being a police officer meant to you.

"I've called because, I've got a proposition for you."

Yin arched her eyebrows. "A proposition?"

"If you're interested, I'll be in your neck of the woods around 8-o'clock. Be on your rooftop." With that, there was a click as the line went dead.

Staring at the answering machine for several moments, Yin shook herself and blinked. "What... what in the world does Batman think he has to offer me?" she asked herself. Getting to her feet, she frowned as she mulled the thought over. "I mean... Can I trust him? Oh, knock that off!" She shook herself mentally. "He's been pretty much a man of his word, looking after me since Nathan-." She cut herself off as she looked towards the digital clock that sat on top of her small T.V. set.

"It's nearly six... well, I never was one to let a question go unanswered," she said, crossing her arms as she frowned deeply...

Glancing down at her watch -- which read five minutes to eight -- Yin sighed and jammed her hands back into the pockets of her jacket. "Quit worrying," she muttered. "He's punctual, if nothing else!"

Standing next to the edge of the roof of her apartment building, Yin turned this way and that, scanning the adjacent rooftops of the buildings around her. The night had quickly descended on Gotham; throwing dark shadows around the dots of light, forming a glittering backdrop against the cloudless sky above.

Shivering a bit against a breeze, Yin frowned and turned away from the vista. "Okay, Batman... wherever you are, I sure hope you're not playing games with me. Not at this late stage in the-."

"That's Joker's MO... not mine."

Whipping around, Yin gasped as one of the shadows over a rooftop vent slipped away to stand in a patch of light; forming the familiar sight of the cowl-and-caped crusader. "Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" Yin snapped.

Stepping closer, Batman said, "I'd think you'd be used to my... habits, by now, Detective."

Letting go of her brief spate of anger, Yin sighed and muttered, "It's just 'Ellen' now... I don't carry a badge anymore."

"So I heard," Batman said pointedly. "I assume Rojas has been leaning on you, over the past weeks."

"Every chance he had," Yin said bitterly, before she looked at Batman and shrugged with an apology in her eyes. "I know you're not to blame-."

"If it hadn't been for my getting you involved in helping me," Batman stated, cutting her off. "Rojas wouldn't have had a reason to make your life miserable."

"You don't have to rub it in, you know!"

"I'm not." Batman peered at her, like a hawk regarding a small prey animal.

"Well... what did you want to propose to me?" Yin asked at length, slightly unnerved by his staring.

"A chance to keep fighting crime," Batman said simply.

"What?" Yin gaped at him, unsure if he was serious or not. "Just what are you saying? I become a vigilante... like you?"

"Not exactly like me... face it, Ellen," Batman said, moving forward to stand next to her, "with criminals like Joker and Riddler making life for the average Gothamite risky at best, the G.P.D. isn't going to be able to handle every situation that comes around... not where those nut bags are concerned!"

"You're right about that," Yin said in agreement.

Batman nodded slightly. "Despite what Gordon says about what I do, I... I can't do this alone, either." He looked at her, his masked face pinched with worry. "I'm good... but, as situations proved in the past, I've benefited from your help." He cocked his head. "We make... a pretty good team."

Yin blinked in surprise -- both at his admission, and his praise -- before she said, "Yeah... we have done okay, so far."

Batman nodded. "The main thing that needs to be answered though... is wether I can trust you, if we're going to work on a more 'personal' level?"

That took Yin back a bit. "Trust me?" She squared her shoulders and shot back, "I thought I proved myself long ago? Back when Clayface had you dead-to-rights!" She jabbed a finger at his broad chest accusingly. "I could have turned you in or exposed you then, but I didn't!"

Holding up his hands, Batman back-pedaled and said, "Okay, okay... you made your point," he said archly, though his mouth was twisted into a slight smile. "I guess I shouldn't question your loyalty or integrity... it's..."

"What? It's what?" Yin asked.

With a sigh, Batman replied, "It's just the fact that... what I have to ask you to do will be beyond anything I've asked you to do before."

Yin waited expectantly. "What do you want me to do?" She blinked when Batman extended one hand; a folded piece of paper pinched between two fingers.

"Take this." he offered.

Accepting the paper, Yin arched one eyebrow. "What is this... you're acting like the Riddler now!"

"Humor me, Ellen... and trust me. You go where that tells you to go," he said as he stepped back from her, "and everything will be made clear."

Shaking her head, Yin looked down as she unfolded the paper. Reading the written script, her eyes went wide once more as she gasped. "Are you serious? You... you want me to go-?" Her question was cut short, as she looked up to see that the Dark Knight had disappeared. Giving a disgusted snort, she turned around quickly, but there was no sign of his departure; just the dark of the night surrounding her building.

"Great," she muttered. "Why am I not surprised?" Blowing out her cheeks in frustration, she looked back down at the paper in her hand and scowled. For a moment, she nearly crumpled the paper into a wad... instead, she folded it back up and sighed. "Well, he hasn't led me astray so far... technically." Stuffing it into her jacket pocket, she stepped away from the edge and headed for the roof's exit.

**Wayne's Private Manor-house, Outside Gotham City, The Following Day...**

Stepping out of her car, Yin looked up at the large, very well-kept building before her. Taking all of the immaculate greenery decorating the classic brown-brick construction, and stately, wide glass windows facing the circular drive, she had to allow herself a private smirk. "Still have to admit it, Bruce does have some impressive digs," she said, closing her car's door as she turned to walk up the wide, marble steps leading to the front doors.

Dressed in her usual red jacket and jeans, she wasn't sure what to expect from this... 'visit'? Just why am I here? she asked herself. Batman said I could continue to fight crime, but... how do I do that here?

She came to a stop in front of the wide doors, taking a moment to look for the doorbell. "Well, whatever opportunity is here, I guess I'll know soon enough." She pulled her hand from her pocket, reaching out to press the doorbell...

The door swung back, and a tall, middle-aged gentleman in a dapper outfit emerged to take a step onto the doormat. "Oh!" he said, pausing as he glanced at her. "Detective Yin?"

"Hello... Alfred?" Yin said, recovering from her brief surprise at having the door opened suddenly. "It's just Ellen, now. I'm no longer with Gotham P.D. anymore."

Alfred Pennyworth nodded. "Ah. I am so sorry to hear that, Miss," he said. "You were one of Gotham's best protectors." He then cleared his throat and stepped aside. "Oh, where are my manners? Please, do come in," he offered, motioning for Yin to enter.

"Thanks," she replied, stepping past him with a nod. Inside, the foyer beyond the doorway was nothing short of elegant: marble and rich wood flooring from wall to wall, with accents that probably cost more that double the amount -- perhaps even quadruple -- her apartment was worth.

Closing the door behind them, Alfred stepped back and stared at Yin expectantly. "You'll have to forgive me, Miss, but... Master Bruce was told to expect you, I presume?"

"Ah, yes," Yin said with a meek chuckle. "I was told to come here, actually... by, a... mutual 'friend'?" She removed the paper from her other pocket and held it out to the man.

Alfred plucked the paper from her fingers and opened it, glancing briefly before he said, "Ah, yes... well, then. Let me show you to the living room. Master Bruce is... somewhat tied up at the moment, but I shall summon him to meet you." Putting the paper neatly into the pocket of his black jacket, Alfred motioned for Yin to follow him.

Together, the two walked out of the foyer and into one of the larger rooms of the mansion; not one for sheer decoration, this room was comfortably decorated in elegant-yet-personable furniture and flooring. Walls paneled in rich, dark wood had several old-style portraits hung on them; the largest of which was placed above a large stone fireplace.

Alfred nodded towards one of the couches. "Please, do make yourself at home, Miss Yin. I shall return with Master Bruce, shortly," he offered, before he gave her a short bow and briskly stepped out of the room.

With a sigh, Yin removed her jacket and draped it over the arm of a nearby chair. "Wonder what someone like Bruce Wayne could be doing that counts as being 'tied-up'?" she mused, plopping herself down on the nearest end of the couch. Looking up, she sighed and waited, idly leaning back with her head resting against the top of the couch. "Wonder also what Bruce has to do with Batman and this whole ball of wax?"

The sound of footsteps made Yin look up, seeing the rugged, tall figure of Gotham's premier millionaire-bachelor appeared in the frame of the doorway. He was dressed rather domestically: sneakers, a pair of gray sweat pants with a black tank-shirt and a long towel draped over his shoulders.

"Detective! Oh, excuse me," Bruce Wayne said with an apologetic smile. "Miss Yin... I didn't mean-."

Shaking her head, Yin said with a shrug, "No need to be sorry, Bruce. It's just something I'll have to get used to... well, not being a cop, that is."

"Ah, I see," Bruce replied, taking one end of his towel to mop it over his black locks. "Yeah, I guess the change will take some getting used to." He gave her a searching look; his dark-yet-boyish looking face slightly pinched. "Are you okay?"

"Well, considering I lost my job, due to the biggest jerk on the Gotham P.D. task force," Yin stated with a sigh, "I haven't gone 'postal' yet." She looked at him with an apology of her own in on her face. "Sorry, I'd hate to sound bitter about it."

"Hey, not to worry... I'd probably feel the same, were I in your shoes." He let the towel drop back to his shoulder, and said at length, "Alfred just got me from an deep workout, telling me you were here, so forgive me for not changing." He paused and arched one eyebrow. "I... presume you got the message our 'friend' was to deliver?"

Rising, Yin nodded. "Yeah... I did. He told me to come here." She shot Bruce a frank look. "To be honest, I can't see how I can fight criminals here. Unless you've had a burglar visit recently, hm?"

With a chuckle, Bruce stepped further into the room, walking towards the decorative table near the couch. "Well... Alfred did complain about some rodent trouble in the pantry..."

At that, Yin had to laugh as well. "Bruce!"

"Okay, okay, that was bad of me," he said with good humor. "Truth is, I actually do have a way for you to continue serving as a law enforcer, Miss Yin."

"Well, are you going to tell me, or just stand there sweating all over your Chippendale?" she quipped.

With a smirk, Bruce snapped the towel off his shoulders and said pointedly, "I want you to come work for me."

That caught Yin off-guard. "Excuse me?"

"Wayne Industries is expanding its operations, and because of that, we need to also expand our staff," Bruce explained. "We need top-notch individuals to come in and help us run things in all sectors of our business: development, research, shipping... even security." He gave her a searching look. "I think you'd be perfect for my security team, don't you-?"

"Woah, wait!" Yin said, breaking in with a shocked tone. "You want me to work for you, as some security hound?"

"Actually, you'd be the top security hound. My Chief Security Liasion; a corporate officer position," Bruce stated simply. "You'll work with our security group directly, help coordinate keeping things running smoothly and, ultimately, report back to me and advise me on what steps to take to keep out the... unsavory elements. At times, you'd also act as head of my personal team of bodyguards."

Yin crossed her arms and frowned. "That sounds like fun... but, what makes you think I'm the girl for the job?"

Bruce just gave her an enigmatic smile. "Call it 'word of mouth', Ellen. A mutual friend of ours gives you a... high recommendation."

At that Yin blinked, then lifted the corners of her mouth a bit. "Well, it's nice to know he thinks so highly of me."

Bruce nodded. "Will you consider my offer, then?"

"How much time do I have to think?"

"How much time do you need?"

Yin gave Bruce a pointed look. "Are you telling me this is a limited-time offer?"

Shaking his head, Bruce replied, "No, not really... but, I shouldn't wonder if Gordon or Mayor Grange isn't trying to scramble to get you back into their good graces again?" He took her silence as an admission of proof. "Ellen, ultimately, you have to decide what's best for you. Whether you return to Gotham P.D., come to work for me or go anywhere else... it's your choice." He held one hand up towards her, as if he would offer something better. "All I care about, is that you make the choice that's best for you."

Yin blinked, then nodded slowly. "Thanks, Bruce. I appreciate that. I really do." She turned away and crossed her arms again, dropping her chin to her chest as she stood there in deep thought.

Bruce watched her for several moments, before he broke the silence covering the room with a light cough. "Ellen?"

Lifting her head, Yin asked softly, "Tell me one thing, Mr. Wayne..."

"Anything," he replied.

Turning to face him, she asked, "Can you be a better boss, than Rojas?" As the last word left her lips, they curved upwards in a positive grin.

**The Grand Foyer, WaynTech Towers, Gotham City, Three-Days Later...**

"If I had known this was going to be part of the deal, I swear-!"

"Ah, ah, manners, Miss Yin," Alfred said, standing just behind her as he made a few, quick swipes to clear some lint off of the shoulders of her dress jacket. Standing to the side of the raised podium in the center of the wide foyer, Ellen Yin looked somewhat uncomfortable in the dark business suit she wore. "We don't want the other members of the staff to think you're a crude barbarian," he added with a touch of dry humor.

Tugging at the collar of her blouse, she muttered under her breath, "Sorry, I just... don't do well in this type of blue suit." Glancing to her left, she watched while one of the Wayne Industries executives spoke to a gathered group of local press and company staff.Nearby, Bruce Wayne stood with a smile, listening as the executive went on and on about 'a new era for the company'.

"Considering the 'other' type of blue-suit you were used to wearing, I shouldn't worry about staying in this one for much longer," Alfred said, seeing the look on her face. "Most of the Security people work in more or less... business casual, than the usual soup-and-fish."

Yin looked over her shoulder at Bruce's butler, and couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face. "Thanks for the inside info, Alfred."

Nodding, he canted his head in a pointed look towards the podium. "Just making sure your prepared... just as you should be now," he said, "since I think Master Bruce is about to introduce you to the company, I believe."

At that point, Bruce had approached the podium and started speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen..."

Yin looked somewhat unnerved, but she quickly got herself back under control. "Well, there's no turning back now, is there?"

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you, Miss?" Alfred asked, a touch of mild surprise in his voice.

Shaking her head, Yin said, "Not on your life. I just hope this job lives up to his expectations."

With a guarded smile, Alfred replied, "I believe that... he, will make certain you will do smashingly, Miss Yin." At that point, Bruce made his closing comment, before he motioned towards her and announced her name to the rising, polite applause from the assembled group. "Well, it's time... best not keep your peers waiting, now."

Taking a deep breath, Yin gave Alfred one last smile, before she composed herself and started walking towards the podium. With her flats clicking against the tiles, she briskly ascended the short steps and moved to take the offered handshake Bruce held out to her.

As the applause continued, Bruce leaned in and said with a chuckle, "Glad you decided to join us."

Yin said in an aside, "So long as you get me out of this outfit later, I'll be much happier."

Taking a moment to guide her to the podium, Bruce added with a grin, "What, and be denied a glance at your fantastic legs?" When she glanced at him in mild shock, he added with a wink, "Just keeping up appearances, Ellen. Now, go and meet the rest of the staff!"

**Somewhere Abroad...**

Amid the glare of a old, television screen, a pair of hands worked over a piece of machinery. Clicking components into place, the owner of the hands peered up from their work as the voice of the newscaster rose in pitch:

_"...on the Home Front in Gotham Business world, corporate-mogul and millionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne welcomed the newest member of the latest expansion of his Wayne Industries empire, former Gotham Police officer Ellen Yin, who was hired this past week as Wayne's personal Security Liaison. The former Detective with Gotham's top anti-crime task force, Yin will be settling in to start a full shake-down of Wayne Industries's internal and external security teams and protocols."_

Somewhere behind the worker, a voice spoke up. "Will you still be able to pull off the job? After all, Wayne's been getting pretty edgy, if he's decided to hire some outside help to beef up his-."

"It matters not." the owner of the grim-set eyes peered at the image on the television screen; flicking briefly down at the device they were working on.

"Look, it better matter to you," the other speaker snapped. "I'm paying through the nose for your services, and I want assurance on positive results!"

There was a loud snap, followed by a low hum as the owner of the eyes lifted the device to give it a critical once-over look. "Be assured, when you hire me... results are nothing short of, positive."

"I would still like to know what I'm paying for!"

The tinker snorted softly. "Where I am concerned, you are better off not knowing, until after the job is finished." With that, he started fiddling with the device again, before a change in the newscaster's voice prompted them to turn their eyes to the broadcast.

"_In other security news, Arkham Asylum has been cracking down on its own security. Recent developments have forced the institution to beef up some of its special containment cells,_" the newscaster stated. "_Word is that one particular inmate, Dr. Langstrom, is being transferred to a maximum security wing in an out-of-town facility, until construction of the newer, more secure holding cell to contain the 'Man-Bat' can be finished..._"

The tinker's mouth spread into a thin-lipped grin. "Just have the payment prepared in three month's time. I will be in position to finish what we agreed on. Meanwhile, I must make preparations... for, I must make an 'appointment'."

"An 'appointment'?"

"To discuss a... condition, with a certain doctor. A specialist, as it were," the tinker growled softly, before reaching over to flip the switch on the T.V. set, casting the room into darkness...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BATMAN - "A Wing & A Slayer : Part 2"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2005**

**DISCLAIMER **: _The Batman is the creation of Bill Kane / D.C. Comics; all characters of this story -- with the exception of the original ones I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same._

_This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "The Batman" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law._

_This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue._

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** : _Well... so far, so good. I've gotten a few bits of feedback on the first chapter, and no flames so I'm happy with the result. Now I hope everyone is as pleased with this new chapter... trust me, things do pick up a bit here!_

_As always, comments are most welcome, so please DO comment! - SRS Jr_

**Previously... on 'The Batman'**

(_Show Ellen Yin barging in on Gordon and Rojas._)

Chief Rojas : "Just what are you doing, Yin?"

Det. Ellen Yin : ""I'm voicing a formal complaint... I'm a detective, not some beat-cop, fresh out of the academy!"

Comm. Gordon : "Rojas is still your superior in charge... Think of how the papers would roast you alive, for openly challenging your peers!" (_Show Rojas, confronting Yin with her Batwave transceiver._) "...we don't need bad blood in the department."

(_Show Ellen Yin giving Gordon her badge, then leaving the Gotham P.D._)

Det. Yin : "What's best for us all, is for me not to be here."

(_Show Yin returning to her apartment; activating her answering machine._)

Batman (on the answering machine) : "_I heard from a reliable source that you voluntarily quit the force... I've got a proposition for you._"

(_Yin meets Batman on her rooftop; show him handing her a folded paper._)

Batman : "What I have to ask you to do will be beyond anything I've asked you to do before... You go where that tells you to go, and everything will be made clear."

(_Show Yin arriving at Bruce Wayne's manor; meeting Bruce after his workout._)

Bruce Wayne : "Wayne Industries is expanding its operations, and because of that, we need to also expand our staff... even security."

Yin : "How much time do I have to think?"

Bruce : "All I care about... is that you make the choice, that's best for you."

Yin (smiling) : "Can you be a better boss, than Rojas?"

(_Show the two mystery men, watching the broadcast announcing Yin's new position at Wayne Industries._)

Mystery Man #1 : "Will you still be able to pull off the job?"

Mystery Man #2 : "Where I am concerned, you are better off not knowing, until after the job is finished." (_show him listening to the report on Langstrom _) "...I must make preparations... for, I must make an 'appointment'."

**A WING & A SLAYER, PART 2**

**Bruce's Loft Apartment, Downtown Gotham, 6 Weeks Later...**

"Okay... work on your kicks, now... _hit me!_"

The thud-smack of heavy-insulated leather against reinforced padding preceded the high-pitched 'Ki-YAH' that echoed across the wide floor space that served as a practice mat and home gymnasium for Bruce Wayne. At the moment, the self-made bachelor darling of Gotham's elite was sweating copiously in a pair of black workout trunks and tank top, as he danced along the edge of the padded, blue square. Both of his hands were encased in two large, thick practice mitts that were serving as targets for this exercise between him and his energetic sparing partner; who was nailing each mitt with a series of thrust kicks.

"Again... go harder, and faster!" he prompted, moving the padded mitts in an asymmetrical pattern. He braced as his sparing partner lashed out with a sweeping kick that hit the left-side target -- heel first -- before a counter-blow arced back and connected with the flat of the right-side one.

Off to the side, Alfred Pennyworth stood stiffly next to a low table. "I'd be careful, Master Bruce," he called out at length. "You're lowering your right a bit!" Holding a pair of folded towels over one arm, he fell silent once more as the display of martial arts prowess developed into a more vigorous pattern of attacks and counters.

"Come on," Bruce grunted, hopping on the balls of his feet as he back pedaled from his partner's latest combination. "Is that the best you can do? When I said 'hit me harder', I meant-?"

His words were cut off as Ellen Yin suddenly sprang from a low crouch, her legs scissoring back and forth as she slapped the flat of her feet against the targets several times in succession, before her last blow slipped past the two mitts and landed squarely in the center of the padded vest Bruce wore. With an explosive exhalation, Bruce was knocked off his center of balance, which sent him landing flat on his backside in an ungainly sprawl.

As Ellen landed on her feet, she paused and gave Bruce -- who was staring up at her in surprise -- an arched look. "Well... you said 'harder and faster', hm?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips.

Thrusting his arms back to brace himself up, Bruce got his breath back and chuckled wryly. "Do you always take me for my word, Ellen?"

With a smirk, she dusted her hands against the sides of her gray sweat pants as stepped over to Bruce, before offering him one of her gloved hands. "I always do what my 'boss' tells me to do."

Reaching out to let her grip his forearm, Bruce quipped, "After a fashion, right?" With a grunt, he levered himself up and let her use his momentum to pull him the rest of the way upright.

At that point, Alfred cleared his throat and said, "Master Bruce, as much as it appears you two are having... fun, I must remind you that you and Miss Yin are needed to speak to the security team in one hour, at Wayne Industries's Third Division." He arched one eyebrow for emphasis. "At the rate Miss Yin is going, you may not have any wits left if she proceeds to bash you around some more."

Giving Alfred a dry chuckle, Bruce asked, "Just who's side are _you_ on, Alfred?"

"The side that is currently kicking your backside all around the mat, Sir." Alfred replied, giving Yin a sly wink before he pulled his expression back into a perfectly schooled mask of calm detachment.

Yin shook her head, smiling. "Well, our man here is right... we do have that meeting to get ready for." She added with a wry look. "Besides, it's no fun when you let me win!"

"Ellen! I am shocked," Bruce said in mock horror. "I've never pulled any punches around you, or don't those bruises from last week have any weight on the matter?"

Stepping off the mat while stripping her gloves off, Yin quipped, "Oh those? I could have gotten them while I was trying to keep up with you at that dance club... the one where you met that 'Tiffany' woman?"

Alfred gave a polite cough. "Oh dear... he went to that techno-palace again?"

Bruce pulled the target mitts off with a look of put-upon disgust. "Hey, that happens to be a pretty trendy place!" He winced when he shifted his left shoulder. "Ow... well, save for all the moshing going on."

"I rest my case," Yin said with a note of triumphant finality, turning to take one of the towels from Bruce's butler to start mopping the exposed by her midriff T-shirt. "Thank you, Alfred."

"You are quite welcome, Miss Ellen." Alfred replied with a nod. "If you'd like, the shower is ready for you to use."

Pausing in the middle of wiping the sweat from her neck and face, Yin looked at Bruce. "Do you mind if I...?"

With a short bow before he took a seat on a low bench near the mat, Bruce offered, "You go first or Alfred will box my ears in."

"I always taught Master Bruce that a gentleman always allows a lady to go first," Alfred said with an approving nod.

Yin slipped the towel around her shoulders and chuckled. "Good to see he learned his manners," she said, giving Bruce an arched smile as she turned away. "I won't take too long," she said over her shoulder, walking towards the back portion of the large loft apartment.

Sitting there while catching his breath, Bruce watched Yin walk away. For a span of heartbeats, he couldn't stop himself from admiring her physique; it had always been in good shape when she was still a cop, but now, thanks to the schedule of workouts and training he'd required of her, she looked ten to twenty times better... at least to his eyes, she did.

Just then, Bruce's vision was impeded by the sudden cloaking of a towel across his face. Startled, he reached up and snatched the offending cloth away; blinking as he looked up into the slightly-disapproving gaze of his loyal servant.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said wryly, "a gentlemen also does not ogle his right-hand security chief... as it were."

With a rise of color to his cheeks, Bruce chuckled softly. "Sorry, Alfred... just, ah... admiring the efforts of our workouts." He nodded before swiping the towel over his own sweaty face and arms. "Yin's really coming along, isn't she?"

With blink, Alfred frowned deeper. "I make it a point not to talk about a female in base terms, Master Bruce." Almost as an afterthought, the elder man did mutter with a slight smile, "Off the cuff though... I'd say our new Security Liaison is 'blossoming' under your adept care, Sir."

Suppressing a grin, Bruce rose and eyed his servant for a moment. "Then I'd say she meets with your approval, then? She's been at the job for this long, and she's managed to tighten things up, security-wise, better than our previous team leader did."

"I understand she even found a few 'holes' in Wayne Industries's security that not even the Batman could have discovered, sir," Alfred stated calmly.

Bruce gave him a sharp look. "Being a little... critical of my abilities, Alfred?"

"Even the best of us can use a little 'outside' help, from time to time," Alfred said simply. Stepping off the mat, he started to move towards the kitchen area, adding as he passed Bruce, "In the meantime, once Miss Yin is quite finished with the facilities, you'll need to prepare quickly for the meeting at Third-Division."

In the bathroom, Yin had just finished a brisk, refreshing shower, and was drying her hair before the wide mirror. As she worked a brush through her long tresses, her eyes drifted to the neatly folded uniform items waiting for her on a nearby valet chair. The ash-gray suit coat and pants were edged with dark piping, while the left breast panel bore the Wayne Industries logo in indigo and white stitching.

"I've got to comment to Bruce about the people that tailor his staff uniforms," Yin said with a chuckle. "My dad never owned such a well-made suit!" She continued brushing out her hair as she talked to herself. "Even after being on the job for over a month, I still can't believe it. I've gone from being a just another police detective to running security for one of the biggest businesses in Gotham..."

Letting her words drift away as her mind did, she couldn't help mulling over a stray thought that came to the fore in her mind: How is this supposed to let me work with Batman?

She blinked before starting to brush the other side of her head. I mean, he did say we made a good team... that implies he wanted us to work together. How am I going to do that while I'm in this job? How does working for Wayne-?

She jerked back with a start. "Wait!" She looked at herself, then back at the folded suit waiting for her; her eyes lingering on the Wayne Industries logo as her mind began working like a slow-revving engine. "Does Batman work for Bruce, in some way?" Turning away from the mirror completely, she bit her lip as she muttered, "Someone who works for Bruce... someone who works for Bruce!" She drew herself upright. "Someone that could be, in some way connected with Batman does work for Wayne Industries... but, who?"

Just then, there was a light knock on the bathroom door, followed by the questioning voice of Bruce: "Hey, Ellen? You going to take all day in there? Even us millionaires need to shower, too!"

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Yin replied, "Give me a couple of minutes, okay? I'm almost finished!"

"Well, make it a fast couple minutes," Bruce stated through the door; his voice colored with good humor.

Setting the brush and hair dryer aside, Yin shook her head and smile. "Will do, Bruce," she said, stepping over to the chair to start dressing.

**A Warehouse, Somewhere Outside of Gotham City, 6 Days Later...**

Hitting the metal surface of the wall behind him, Kirk Langstrom smacked it with the force of a thrown man and slumped to the cold floor. His pale face already bruised and battered, he whimpered as pain raced along the limbs of his skinny body, before he looked up at his attacker. "N-no... no m-more, please!"

Standing over him, the tall, athletic man dressed in gunmetal-accented black merely cracked the knuckles of both of his gloved hands. "Trust me, Doctor... I am just getting started."

Scrabbling backwards, Langstrom whined as he held out one feeble hand in surrender. "No, p-please! Why are you d-doing this?" he whined. "I... I didn't n-need to be set f-f-free from that i-infernal prison, if all y-you-!"

"My purpose was never to simply 'set you free', Doctor," the man in black said icily, as he flexed his fingers before letting his hands drop to the armored belt at his waist. "I felt we would need some, ah... privacy, for our little chat."

"Chat?" Langstrom squeaked. "Why d-do you want to talk to me? I don't even kn-know you!" He turned suddenly, fingers clutching at the wall for leverage to shove himself into a run... only to trip over his attacker's outstretched leg, landing in a yelp and a sprawl on the warehouse floor.

"You need not know who I am, Doctor," the man in black said at length, standing over the stricken, former scientist with his hands curling into tight fists. "What I wish to speak to you about... is the Batman."

Eyes wide, Langstrom stopped blubbering and whipped his head around to peer at the stranger. "T-the B-Batman?"

"Yes, Doctor... for I have it on good authority that, as the freakish 'Man-Bat'," the man in black replied, "you fought him not so long ago." Pausing, he cocked his head and added, "I wish to know everything you can recall about your battles with this... Batman."

Langstrom tried to get ahold of himself, as he looked back at the stranger with alarm. "Wh-why do you want to know that? I... I can b-barely remember-AAWLP!"

Snagging the front of Langstrom's tattered prison togs, the stranger hauled him off the floor with one arm; dangling the fear-filled criminal several feet in the air as he brought Langstrom close enough so that they were more or less face-to-masked face.

"Trust me, Doctor... you do remember," the attacker hissed. "As such, you will tell me what you know... even," he added, raising his other fist so Langstrom could see the metal arm band he wore; just a split second before a sharp, pointed metal spike popped into view to press against the side of Langstrom's neck. "Even, if I must drag it out of you... inch, by, painful, inch."

Eyes nearly white with fear, Langstrom could only let a wordless squeak bubble up from his dry throat...

**Wayne Industries R&D Annex, East Gotham District, One Week Later...**

"...and, as you can see from this schematic, the projections of the planned MagLev Transport to run between Gotham and Metropolis is proceeding apace," the man in a section leader's suit and tie said, turning with a smile towards the front of the room. "With only a few, foreseeable-yet-minor glitches, it should be ready to begin trial runs by the end of next month!"

From her place -- standing next to Bruce's seat -- in the reviewing room, Ellen Yin only paid a scant amount of attention to the speaker. Taking a moment to consult her small, personal uplink computer strapped to her wrist, she made a slow circuit glance of the room; covering the two exits, the wide windows to their right, her men in place in the corners of the room and each Wayne Industries employee seated for this presentation.

Next to her, Bruce Wayne kept his eyes fixed on the man speaking... but, in a whisper out of the side of his mouth, he asked her, "Everything okay?"

Yin made a small nod, before she hissed back softly, "Is he going to go on for much longer? My feet are falling asleep!"

"You and everyone else, I see," Bruce whispered in reply, nodding to where a couple of the senior staff were nodding slightly in their chairs. Waiting for a moment when the speaker paused, Bruce then put his hands on the table before himself and rose to his feet. "Thank you, Mr. Kane, I do appreciate this 'stimulating' update on this here... ah, keep up the good work! I'll expect a full report on my desk come Monday." He nodded to each man and woman as they all rose to their feet -- some in surprise, others with expressions of relieved gratitude -- before saying, "Thank you all."

Taking that as her cue, Yin nodded to the two nearest security men and stepped back; allowing Bruce to leave the table and head for the closest exit. The men opened the door and slipped out first, followed by Bruce and herself, who was followed by the last two security men as they left the room.

Moving out into the hallway, Yin nodded in satisfaction as the four security men moved in to flank her and Bruce, as they made their way down the hallway. Reaching up to touch the transceiver switch on the earbud nestled in her right ear, she said briskly, "Have the limo waiting by Exit-B in six minutes. We're arriving by Elevator-Three."

Bruce shot her a glance, grinning. "Keeping up with everything so far on our itinerary today, Miss Yin?"

Nodding, Yin replied, "You've got a last-minute meeting with the board back at Wayne Towers, then some paperwork to finish at your desk." She looked down at her wrist and nodded. "Alfred just sent a note; your reservation at The Blue Light is set for seven."

"Glad to see you're coordinating with him," Bruce said. "Since we brought you on board, between you and Alfred, my work days have never run smoother."

"As well as trouble-free, Mr. Wayne," Yin said with a smile.

"I owe it all to your whipping my security team into shape," Bruce stated pointedly.

"Well... what kind of security person would I be," Ellen asked, "if I let my employer 'expose' himself to trouble?"

Bruce let his gaze slide sideways as he returned his head to facing forward. "That was a low blow, Ellen," he muttered softly, so only she could hear.

She didn't crack a smile, but Yin's eyes were dancing with laughter. "Don't blame me, Mr. Wayne, just because there weren't enough towels in your loft's bathroom after our last training session," she added, looking straight at him as she smirked. "Besides, you adapted pretty well by using your bath mat, as I recall."

Bruce chuckled ruefully. "Why do I get the feeling you had Alfred in on that little joke?" He shook his head as they approached the wide doors of one of the building's elevators. "If you two persist in such practical jokes -- at my expense -- I may have to hire you a private sparring partner for your daily workouts!"

Yin laughed softly as she turned to give the hallway a glance. "Mr. Wayne, surely you don't mind a little harmless fun to lighten up the place?" she asked. "After all, you must allow your employees to be happy, productive workers.

Bruce had to give her that point. It was going on nearly two months now, and Yin had managed to not only cement her professional status among his security arm -- proving not only adept for the job, but able to excel at it -- she also managed to ingratiate herself to his guardian Alfred, who already liked her for her previous work. The benefit that came out of their 'unofficial partnership was that Bruce found his days flowing in a more efficient manner.

As the doors opened, Bruce shook his head in resignation. "I don't mind a little... spontenaity, to keep things lively," he admitted, stepping into the elevator car with her and two of his men. "Just don't let me find my shoes glued to the floor, though."

"Not a problem," Yin said, nodding to the men that remained outside the elevator as the doors closed.

As they descended down the shaft, Ellen took a moment to let her mind drift back briefly to her personal conundrum; her trying to locate the 'man' that she suspected who could be the Batman, who was someone working for Bruce as well.

_I knew it wouldn't be easy... but, this has gotten out of hand! I've nearly exhausted all my recently-acquired resources, and I'm nowhere near finding any solid evidence._ she told herself privately. Crossing her arms, she silently peered up at the reflective, parabolic mirror mounted in the corner of the car. _Whoever it is... they've got to have a strong background in criminal justice, extensive training in combat and martial arts as well, and a keen mind._ She snorted softly. _All but a few people are out on that score._

She looked over in the mirror's reflection, directing her gaze at the leftmost security man behind her. _Davis sort of fits the other key element... Batman's physical stature. _she observed, noting the man's dark looks and lantern-jaw before she shook her head mentally. _Except he barely got his high school diploma... a good man, but not high on the I. Q. ladder._

She gave a louder sigh of exasperation, as she dropped her gaze to the shiny, metal doors of the elevator in disgust.

"Something wrong, Yin?" Bruce asked.

Looking up at him, Yin replied half-heartedly, "No... sir. Not anything of any... importance."

"Ah," Bruce replied gently, before clearing his throat and saying nothing more.

Returning to her thoughts, Yin started leafing through several other names; _Brock, Eastman, Rice... no, no and no! None of them come even close in all points needed to tie them to the mask!_ Giving herself another shake as she felt the elevator slow to a stop, she told herself _I've just got to somehow broaden my search. Maybe Batman is someone that works outside of the security team?_

With a silent hiss, the doors of the elevator slid back. Pushing her thoughts aside, she quickly stepped out of the car. _Back on the ball, Yin!_ she told herself. _You'll have time to figure it out later..._

Exiting into the receiving area of the Annex, Yin and the two security men fanned out as they walked along with Bruce towards his waiting car.

While Yin nodded towards the driver -- who was waiting to open the passenger door -- Bruce turned as someone called out from the exit behind them: "Mr. Wayne! There was a call for you-!"

Just as the man shouted, and the driver started walking towards the rear of the limousine, three loud explosions -- all going off with a cloud of black, noxious smoke accompanying each one -- rocked the receiving area.

The driver and both of Yin's security men were knocked off their feet, and the windows all along the exposed side of the vehicle were blown in towards the interior compartment in a shatterstorm of glass shards.

Yin herself dropped to the ground, next to Bruce, quickly reaching for the button on her earplug. "Code Red! Exit-B! Scramble!" she barked, turning to see if Bruce was harmed, and finding he was crouched on the balls of his feet; his dark eyes sweeping the area as the smoke rapidly began to fade. "Bruce!"

He quickly replied, "I'm fine! Where-?"

"Never mind," she said sharply, reaching for his arm. "We've got to get back inside! Move!" She pulled upwards as she rose up, getting Bruce to pull upright-!

"Down! Look out!"

The cry from one of her men came just in time; making her pull backwards, just as a steel piton slammed into the concrete in front of them, trailing a thick, taut line of cable behind it.

"What?" Bruce snapped. Both he and Yin looked up, just as a body sailed down from some hidden point in the high, arched overhang above them and landed on the roof of the damaged car.

"Behind me, Mr. Wayne!" Yin commanded, putting herself between him and this unknown assailant. "Davis! Rice!"

Her call brought both of her security men -- now recovered from the blasts -- up to their feet as they moved to flank the vehicle. "Halt! Don't move!" Davis told the black-garbed man; who was peering through a featureless mask at them all.

"I come... for you, Mister Wayne!" a voice thick and heavy came from behind the mask.

"Never a good sign when they say that!" Bruce quipped, only to get an elbow in the ribs, as Yin drew her sidearm.

"Never a good sign when you should be INSIDE!" she grunted, shoving Bruce backwards towards the exit door.

At that, the man in black tensed, before lashing out to slap the flat of his hand against the side of the limousine. "You are not permitted to leave, yet!" he snarled cooly. A second later, he leapt backwards in a whirling somersault to handspring away from the aimed weapons of Yin and her men.

Yin was puzzled. Why is he backpedling? She nearly stumbled when Bruce suddenly grabbed her by the arm and jerked her down and back across his body... just as she caught the small, flashing light on the side of the limousine door; affixed to a curved-piece of white, putty-like material!

"Explosive! GET DOWN!" Bruce's words came only a fraction ahead of a new air burst of raw energy and sound; this new detonation sending heat and fragments of metal, rubber and glass all across the receiving area.

Yin caught only a few smattering, glancing hits of particles from the blast... her mind went cold as to what damage the fragments had done to her men and... Bruce!

Twisting around, she stared at her employer with wide eyes, only to see he was on one knee, his back facing the direction of the shock wave. From the pinched expression on his face, it was clear he used his body to shield her, and that he didn't come away without some injury.

_He... shielded me? That's supposed to me my job, to save him!_ Before she could question Bruce on what his condition was, the sound of heavy, booted feet striking concrete behind them made her gasp, as they both whipped around to see the attacker standing several feet away; ramrod-straight in stance, with both of his arms folded over his wide chest.

"It is understood... that I have your attention, Mister Wayne?"

Still holding her sidearm in one fist, Yin tensed, starting to raise up to aim it... but, Bruce's hand on her shoulder made her stop and glance at him; the dark, quick shake of his head telling her No. Bruce shot the man an equally dark look as he said, "You could have called my receptionist, Mister...?"

"Gunnar... is my name," the man replied calmly. "I felt... the direct approach would make my intentions, clearer."

"Just what are your intentions... Gunnar?" Bruce asked.

"I wish to, acquire certain documents and... data, pertinent to Wayne Industries's internal operations," Gunnar stated. "However, that is what my employer wishes to have delivered... I, for one, seek a much more lofty prize."

Yin swept her eyes up and down Gunnar's tall frame... before she slowly stole a glance over he shoulder, and saw that both Davis and Rice were laying face down on the concrete before the smoking shell of the limousine. _Damn it! Not good! Where are my security teams?_ Her mind seething with panic, she faced Gunnar again as Bruce stopped speaking: "...possibly be after? Money? Something else?"

Uncoiling his arms to point one finger like a gun-barrel at Bruce, he stated, "I know of the vigilante that protects your... interests, shall we say?"

Bruce seemed to freeze. "Vigilante?"

"This... Batman," Gunnar growled icily. "I want, his, head." With that, he slipped his hand to his waist, and removed a small, oblong metal object from the wide belt around it.

At that, Yin's mind snapped to intense focus: _a weapon!_ She immediately brought her arm up, to aim her sidearm at Gunnar's hand... only to gasp in pain as the black-clad mercenary's other hand lashed out to toss a metal disk at her; striking her gun hand with a loud crack! Cringing, she didn't see a second, following disk, which Bruce himself deflected! Grabbing her spinning weapon out of mid-air, Bruce whipped it like a Frisbee and intercepted the hard-metal object -- which smashed the sidearm into pieces, while sending the disk careening away from Yin -- before he rose up to counter any more attacks... but none came.

"You would be wise, to tell your underling to hold her place," Gunnar said, holding up the oblong object for him to see. "This, is a message... you will, deliver it to the Batman." With a negligent toss, he lobbed the metal object at Bruce, who caught it neatly.

"How can you be sure I will deliver it?" Bruce asked, his voice now cold with barely-checked anger.

"Because if not... I will pull your precious, Wayne Industries apart," Gunnar growled. "Starting with its people... one, by, one... until he comes to the location, indicated on the message."

Rubbing her hand, Yin looked up at Gunnar. "You won't get away with this... my security teams-!"

"Are of no concern... for I have remotely locked them down, in their containment areas," Gunnar said simply. He turned and started walking towards the edge of the receiving area. Once there, he turned and stared hard at Bruce and Yin. "Deliver the message, Mister Wayne... you have only six hours. Before I begin... my culling of your people." With that, he snatched another device from his belt and aimed it towards the tall buildings across the street; another piton-and-line rocketed away... and seconds later, Gunnar himself followed as the line dragged him into the sky.

**Bruce's Loft Apartment, Downtown Gotham, Two Hours Later...**

"Ouch!"

Taking the last pass with his suture needle, Alfred glanced at Bruce -- who was sitting on the massage table near his workout area -- and apologized. "I am terribly sorry, Master Bruce... fortunately, these are merely superficial. A few days, and you won't even have a scar."

Sighing, Bruce said, "I'm not concerned about that too much, Alfred... it's this attack!"

Hearing his young employer's voice, heavy with worry, Alfred nodded as he started to wrap a bandage around Bruce's upper back and torso. "Nasty business, attacking you like that, in daylight no less!"

"It could've been worse," Bruce stated, lifting his eyes to peer at the television screen across the way; a 'live' report was broadcasting from the scene of the attack, and the reporter was interviewing Commissioner Gordon against a backdrop of Gotham Police and Wayne Industries security men.

"...don't know the purpose of the attack, nor the identity of the attacker! But, mark my words... No one attacks anyone in Gotham, who will not answer for such a craven act of terrorism!"

"Commissioner Gordon, some rumors have it the Batman could be behind the attack? Any thoughts?"

"As of now -- despite what certain members of the department suggest -- we've no solid proof of the Batman's involvement... personally, I'd think he'd be one to stop such an attack, rather than cause it. That's my opinion, though you can quote me 'off the record'..."

Shaking his head, Bruce hissed as he started to straighten up. "Well, at least no one's calling for Batman's head," he muttered. "Except for Gunnar."

"Just who is this 'Gunnar' hooligan, Sir," Alfred said with a distasteful tone, as he handed Bruce a clean shirt. "Why would he be after the Batman?"

"Probably because of his reputations," Bruce admitted, as he slowly slipped the shirt over his torso. "After Bane failed, there's always been a possibility that some other criminal boss wants to take out the Batman!" He reached over and grabbed the T.V. remote, switching the screen off with a disgusted motion. "What gets me is that he knew enough to seek Bruce Wayne out to deliver his message... and, he's threatening my people and employees in the process!"

Alfred nodded, neatly cleaning up the first-aid kit and the remnants of his 'doctoring' Bruce's wounds. "It would seem... he cares for nothing, save getting the results he wants."

"Cold-blooded killer... that sums it up completely," Bruce agreed. Just then, a soft ding made him turn around, just as the door to Bruce's private elevator opened; allowing Ellen Yin to enter the loft. "Ellen!"

"Oh! Miss Ellen, are you-?" Alfred started to ask, moving towards the young woman when he saw how haggard she looked.

"It's... okay, Alfred," she said slowly, waving him off as she moved across to where Bruce was standing. "I just had a long session with Gotham P.D. ... now, I understand how hard Rojas can be on perps!" she groaned.

Bruce reached out and guided her to the long couch, gently directing her to sit. "I take it Gordon and Rojas got their reports?"

"As much as we could tell them... which, even with all we know, isn't much," Yin admitted. "How's your back?"

Grimacing slightly, Bruce said, "It'll keep. What did Gordon's investigation turn up?"

"This... Gunnar-creep knew just how to shut down the emergency lock-down systems -- automatic doors, computer control lockout, the works! -- as well as scramble the security systems that looked over the Annex transit area," she explained. Giving him a sour look, she added, "The driver and both my men were injured, but they're resting in Gotham General. They're expected to recover."

Bruce nodded grimly. "That's good to know." He clasped his hands under his chin as he scowled. "If any more people had been hurt-!"

"Bruce, you shouldn't be worried," Yin stated. "Security is my concern. It's why you hired me, remember?"

"It still doesn't let me off the hook, Yin," Bruce grumbled. "I'm responsible for all of the people who work for me! What if Gunnar had attacked during a press conference? One of our planned publicity events?" He fixed Yin with a harsh stare. "Something's got to be done, before he attacks one more Wayne Industries employee!"

"I won't argue with you there," Yin agreed. "But, what can we do?"

"Aside from deliver the message... unless, Gunnar left a clue that we can use to stop him, and stop him cold," Bruce said at length.

"Master Bruce," Alfred prompted, giving his employer an arched look, "are you certain we should meddle... further, in this affair? After all, this hoodlum did state his wishes; deliver the message to the Batman!"

"I know, Alfred! I... I know," Bruce half-snapped, reigning himself in before he yelled at his personal servant. "I just... I have a feeling..."

Yin glanced at the worried look on Alfred's face, before she asked Bruce, "What? What feeling?"

"That Gunnar may be more that the Batman can handle," Bruce stated; his face filled with a bleak expression.

At that, Yin sighed before she put on a brave face. "Well, hey... hasn't he handled all the bozos Gotham's faced be-?"

"Thugs like Joker and Penguin are small-potatoes," Bruce muttered darkly. "Not like this guy. He's cold like ice, harder than steel and he doesn't care who he has to hurt before he gets his way!" Rising, Bruce crossed over to where the fireplace sat, stopping to place both hands on the mantle as he sighed. "I just... I don't think this is a bad guy, that Batman can tackle..."

Yin and Alfred both looked at each other with worry etched on their faces. "But, the Batman must face Gunnar... or other people will be harmed," the butler stated softly.

Bruce seemed to go still as a stone, before his gaze lifted towards the framed picture over the mantle; the one of his parents, staring back at him with warm smiles. He then straightened up, and slowly turned to face them both.

Yin asked, "Bruce?"

"I don't think... that Batman shouldn't have to face Gunnar alone."

Blinking, both Yin and Alfred stared at him with mixed emotions of worry and dread. "Master Bruce?"

Setting his face into a mask of iron, Bruce turned and looked at Yin. "I've made up my mind, Alfred." He stepped back to the couch, before motioning her to stand up.

"Bruce, just what are you going to do?" she asked, her mind filling with several types of dread and fear; Just what are you going to do? Ask Batman if you can help him?

Before another thought could cross her mind, Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders and faced her squarely. "Ellen, there's something I have to tell you, and... ask you to do for me..."

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BATMAN - "A Wing & A Slayer : Part 3"**

**by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2005**

**DISCLAIMER** :_ The Batman is the creation of Bill Kane / D.C. Comics; all characters of this story -- with the exception of the original ones I created -- are the property of said licenses, and WB Television Animation, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same._

_This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "The Batman" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law._

_This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue._

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** : _Well, here's the closing chapter... and it's a bit longer than the first two, but there's a lot more action in this one! I want to thank all of the comments from everyone. I'm glad this story has been so well received. Depending on how this last chapter goes over, I may do a sequel story, since I have a few ideas on how I want to continue the current story line._

_As always, comments are most welcome, so please DO comment! - SRS Jr_

**Previously... on 'The Batman'**

(_Show Ellen Yin leaving the Gotham Police Force._)

Ellen Yin : "To be honest, I can't see how I can fight criminals here..."

Bruce Wayne : "I want you to work for me."

(_Show Yin being presented to the employees of Wayne Industries; her working with Bruce, then working out with him in his loft._)

Bruce : "Yin's really coming along, isn't she?"

Alfred : "Master Bruce... a gentlemen also does not ogle his right-hand security chief!"

(_Show the mystery man -- aka Gunnar -- attacking Langstrom._)

Gunnar : "I wish to know everything you can recall about your battles with this... Batman."

Langstrom : "Wh-why do you want to know that? I... I can b-barely remember-AAWLP!"

(_Show Gunnar speaking with the Mystery Man #1; watching the news report on Ellen Yin._)

Gunnar : "You will tell me what you know... Even, if I must drag it out of you... inch, by, painful, inch."

(_Show Gunnar attacking Bruce and Yin, outside the R&D Annex; Bruce's limousine blows up; Gunnar attacks Yin, and Bruce protects her._)

Gunnar : "This, is a message... you will, deliver it to the Batman."

Bruce (angry) : "How can you be sure I will deliver it?"

Gunnar : "Because if not... I will pull your precious, Wayne Industries apart... until he comes to the location, indicated on the message."

(_Show Bruce watching the news report of the attack in his loft._)

Comm. Gordon (on T.V.) : "...don't know the purpose of the attack, nor the identity of the attacker! But, mark my words... No one attacks anyone in Gotham..."

Bruce : "Something's got to be done... I have a feeling... that Gunnar may be more that the Batman can handle."

Yin : (worried) : "Bruce, just what are you going to do?"

Bruce : "Ellen, there's something I have to tell you..."

**A WING & A SLAYER, Part 3**

**Bruce's Loft Apartment, Downtown Gotham, That Evening...**

"Ellen, there's something I have to tell you." Standing in his casual pants and pullover shirt, Bruce looked down at Yin; a haunted look in his face. "And... to ask you to do something for me."

Staring up at Bruce, Ellen Yin gasped as his words hit her like a fist. The weight of his hands covering the black t-shirt on her shoulders felt like rocks -- heavy, like the dread she felt in her heart as she looked into his dark eyes. Not a few moments ago, they'd been discussing the fallout from Gunnar's attack at Wayne Industries's Annex... now, Yin had a sudden, vicious dread as to what her employer's intentions were; especially where Gunnar was concerned!

Beside them, Alfred Pennyworth had gone ramrod-stiff when he heard Bruce speak. "Master... Bruce!" The elder man's face had gone white as a sheet as he stared at his young charge. "What are you saying?"

Yin echoed Alfred's words, "Just what are you going to do? If you're thinking about joining Batman, to fight this Gunnar-!

"Who else is going to stop him?" Bruce said, cutting her off harshly. "This man is a danger to every life in this entire city! How can you expect me to just stand here-!"

"Bruce! You can't fight him!" Yin said sharply, gripping him by the arms. "You saw how he attacked us at the Annex! You'll need a whole squad of tactical specialists, perhaps even special forces-!"

"Do listen to Miss Ellen, Master Bruce," Alfred said, coming to stand next to Bruce as he stated emphatically, "you could be putting your life in jeopardy!"

Bruce dropped his head and muttered, "What good will my life be... if I can't fight for those innocents that live in Gotham. Those people depend on me!"

Yin gave him a perplexed look. "What are you saying?"

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked in a desperate tone, "Consider what you are saying! You're about to-!"

"I know, Alfred... belive me," Bruce replied. Lifting his head, he stared at Yin with a look of confirmed resolve. "I know. Considering the circumstances..." He turned and brushed Yin's hands off of him, before moving towards the far side of the loft. "Ellen, come over here, please."

Glancing at Alfred -- who now was looking at Bruce with a mixture of resignation and horror -- Yin shook herself and stepped closer to where Bruce was standing next to a long, brass pole near the wall. "Bruce?"

"I want you to prepare yourself... because, what I have to tell you will be a bit of a shock."

"As big as a shock as you wanting to fight Gunnar?" Yin said archly, only to bite her words back when she saw the solemn look on Bruce's face. "Sorry."

His face softening a bit, Bruce said, "Ellen... after what you have to see, and hear, you'll understand why I have to do something." With that, he reached out and took hold of the pole. "Now, grab ahold... and trust me."

Glancing at the pole, Yin hesitantly reached out to wrap her fingers around it, just underneath his hand. "Okay," she sighed, before giving him a wan smile, "I'll trust you."

Nodding, Bruce glanced at Alfred, "Alfred. We'll see you downstairs."

Alfred replied, "Ahh... very good, sir."

With that, Bruce twisted the section of the pole in his grip... and, a tracing of blue light glowed as it ran down the length of the pole.

"Huh?" Yin had no time to ponder further, when a circular segment of the floor underneath them separated from the loft and -- with sudden speed -- dropped them below the surface of the floor!

When she was able to catch her breath, the disk had touched down at the bottom of the long pole's base... right in what appeared to be a large, dark space that loomed without an inkling of light.

"Was that trip really needed?" Yin muttered, shaking her head as she squinted into the gloom.

Bruce stepped away from her, and even without seeing him, she could tell he was reaching out to find a light switch. "Considering the destination," he said at length, "yeah, you could say that the destination is well worth it." With that, there came a loud snap... followed by the hum as power was fed to several lights overhead.

As the glare from the lights spread throughout the space, Yin blinked and shielded her eyes. When she could tolerate the sudden illumination, she started to give Bruce a comeback... only to swallow her words as she stared at the sight before her. A large, cavernous space, split by open levels built from steel and concrete appeared as the lights progressively turned on. One level appeared to hold lit-displays of strange objects -- was one a giant penny? -- while another looked like a large mechanic's shop, complete with a large work space with every possible tool she could imagine.

Looking around as she stepped clear of the pole lift. Seeing she and Bruce were standing on their own separate level, she turned around to see a large bank of monitors on a support wall -- beneath which sat a computer work station that put any she'd seen before to shame -- as well as a collection of lab equipment.

"Wow..." Yin's eyes were wide with awe and wonder, as she slowly turned around, taking in everything in sight. "Where, are, we?"

Bruce nodded, pointing his chin behind her. "It should be obvious, Ellen... look."

Turning, Yin caught sight of the raised, circular platform on the center of the third level down... and the familiar, boxy-yet-slick shape of a vehicle she wasn't expecting to see!

"The Batmobile!" she gasped. "H-how... how in the-?" Turning to look back at Bruce, she saw him standing next to the computer station, where the flashing, scrolling symbol that had been on the transceiver Batman had given her was displayed across the largest screen.

As the thoughts ran into each other inside her mind, she couldn't form the words that she had to say.

So, without preamble, Bruce said them for her: "Ellen, this is what I had to tell you... all of this, is my secret."

"I'm the Batman."

Yin stared at him in silence, trying to absorb the last few minutes' worth of shock. Before she could say anything, the quiet, polite cough of Alfred came off to the side. Turning her head, she spied the butler standing near the open door to a larger access lift.

"I presume she has been given... the nickle tour, Master Bruce?"

Yin blinked, before she stared at Alfred with a touch of accusation. "You knew, all this time?"

"Alfred's known since the beginning, Ellen," Bruce said, stepping away from the computer as he crossed the platform to stand next to his servant. "He's been helping me prepare and... over the years, he's helped me in my mission."

"Mission?" Yin tried to comprehend. "What... how did all of this begin? What made you decide to do this?"

Sighing, Bruce ducked his head slightly. "It's... a long story... but, you should hear it. After all, you know my secret now. You might just keep it better, if you understood why I do what I do."

"Especially since, if the secret became public knowledge," Alfred cut in wryly, "Master Bruce's life would be over in an instant." There was no missing the protective stance, nor the glare in Alfred's eyes, as he told Yin this.

Nodding slowly, Yin replied, "Well, there's no better place to start, than at the beginning, right?"

Lifting his head, Bruce gave her a wan smile. "To understand fully, you have to know the real start of my story. It began with my parents; Thomas and Martha Wayne..."

By the time Bruce had started the tale, and then at the proper moment let Alfred continue in the telling Yin was both enlightened... and saddened as well. She was so intent on listening to Bruce's servant speak, she didn't see when Bruce slipped away from them.

"... and so, that is how we have arrived at this point," Alfred said solemnly. "For all that Gotham knows, Master Bruce is simply a rich playboy, maintaining his father's business and keeping a high profile in the public eye."

"While behind the scenes," Yin said, "he works under the guise of the Batman, to protect the city from crime."

"So that no more innocent will suffer the same fate... as his parents did," Alfred added, his gaze drooping as he nodded his head in respect for his former employers.

"I see... and, it makes sense now. For a lot of reasons." Yin blinked, then frowned as she looked around briefly. "Where did Bruce go?"

"Not far," came Bruce's voice, spoken from across the platform. He was standing next to one of the worktables; his casual clothes cast off, as he slipped on the gauntlets and belt of his costume.

Rising from where she'd been sitting while listening to Alfred, Yin stared at Bruce. "What... what are you doing?"

"What I have to do," Bruce said, slipping his utility belt on. "Stop Gunnar."

"Stop him?" Yin shook her head. "How are you going to stop him, when you don't even know-"

Bruce held up the oblong device that Gunnar had given him. "Gunnar told me to deliver this message to the Batman... I wouldn't want to disappoint him." With that, he drew his thumb over a small recess in the side of it, and a soft click could be heard, a second before a recording began:

"_If you are the one called, Batman... I leave you this message: meet me at the old Gotham docks, at the West-most warehouse on Wharf-Twenty-Three. Failure to comply, will mean the death of one-hundred of Wayne Industries's employees... it would be advisable that, you, show up._"

The message ended with another click, leaving the cavern in silence.

Yin breathed deeply, then said, "All right. We've got to do something-!"

"We've done everything we can, Ellen," Bruce said, tossing the recorder onto the table nearby. "The only thing I can do now is go and face Gunnar, and stop him before he attacks again!"

Alfred sighed heavily. "Are you certain you can stop him, Master Bruce?"

Bruce made a non-committal noise as he reached for his signature cape. "If all I do is try, I'll have to stop him."

He then glanced towards his manservant. "Prep the car, Alfred."

"But, sir-?"

"Just... just do it, Alfred." Slipping the cowl over his head, he watched as his butler nodded and moved off to do as asked, before he looked back at Yin. "Ellen, I want you to stay with Alfred."

Yin stared in up at him in disbelief, before her emotions bubbled up and made her step towards Bruce. "Even with you being Batman, you can't take Gunnar on alone. I'm coming with you!"

"You can't," Bruce growled. "This fight may be the worst one I've ever had to face before."

"All the more reason you need someone to watch your back," Yin stated. "Or, did you forget what he did at the Annex!" She would have said more, but Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders as he faced her.

"Ellen, listen... it's the fact that Gunnar is _that_ dangerous, that I won't risk anyone else's life but my own against him!" Bruce shook his head. "I can't fight him... if I have to worry about you."

With a gasp, Yin looked at him. _What did you just say?_

"After all...I do my best work alone." He offered with a half-smile. When Yin didn't smile back, he added, "Besides, you'll need to coordinate with Alfred, in case I don't make it back." He brushed the backs of his fingers along Yin's cheek, before stepping around her to head towards the lift pole. "Alfred?"

"The Batmobile is ready, sir," Alfred said, stepping away from the computer console. "As you requested." He gave Bruce a worried look as the Batman took his place on the lift. "Please... do be careful, Master Bruce."

Yin couldn't say the words with more emphasis if she shouted, even though she whispered, "Be careful!"

Bruce turned and gave both of them a nod, before the lift dropped away to the level below.

Unable to stop herself, Yin moved quickly to the side of the platform and watched as Bruce emerged onto the circular platform; moving up to the idling Batmobile to leap into the open cockpit, he quickly disappeared from view as the hardtop closed shut. A moment later, the engine spooled up to a full-throated growl; the exhausts glowing bright, a split second before the car shot off the platform and down the egress ramp that led the way out of the Batcave.

As the Batmobile rocketed away, leaving twin electric-blue trails in its passing, Yin looked helplessly after, letting her hands drop to her sides. "Bruce?" she said weakly, knowing she might as well have tried to grab the wind with her bare hands, as to try to stop him.

From behind her, Alfred sighed softly, "If you must know, Miss Ellen... I feel just as helpless when he goes out to stop criminals like Joker, and the like."

"Do you... ever get used to it?" Yin asked.

"To be honest, Miss... no, but if I've learned one thing over time, is that when Master Bruce has his mind made up, there is only so much we can do." He stepped away and started walking towards one of the work tables near the large computer. "Come now... we have to work fast, if we want to help Master Bruce."

"Help him?" Yin asked, puzzlement clearly coloring her voice as she turned to stare at Alfred. "Bruce said I couldn't go with him, or didn't you hear him?!"

Alfred rolled up his sleeves and started opening what appeared to be a large wall locker near the table. "I hear perfectly well... however," Alfred turned to glance at her with an expression of equally firm resolve, "we both know that he will need all the help he can get to stop this vicious man." He reached into the locker and pulled out what appeared to be one of Batman's old body suits, then gave Yin's body a quick, critical look-over. "After all... Master Bruce did say that 'Ellen Yin' could not help him."

Arching her eyebrows, Yin stared at him with wide eyes for a second, before the import of Alfred's words hit home. She then felt a wry grin wrap around her lips. "Alfred, I like how you think, but-?" She cut herself off, shaking her head as she started moving towards the table. "Can we do this in time?"

Laying the costume out on the table, Alfred nodded. "It won't be pretty, and we'll have to settle for a quick stitch job... but, yes I believe we will!" He motioned towards her with one hand as he picked up a pair of heavy-duty shears. "You'll be best prepared if you will go through Master Bruce's equipment spares, and choose some to take with you. If what I suspect is to come... every bit of technology will help."

"I'll have to agree with you there," Yin chuckled; her eyes sweeping over the array of gear sitting in view. "Bruce certainly has a impressive collection of toys, hm?"

"Miss Ellen, it has been my opinion that... while clothes make the man," Alfred stated, as he started working swiftly, "it is the accessories that make the woman."

**Approach to Wharf #23, Old Gotham Bay Docks, Later...**

As the Batmobile's engine slowed down to an idle growl, Bruce vaulted from the cockpit and landed in a defensive crouch in the shadows cast from one of the warehouse's nearby. Eyes narrowing, he tapped a switch on a device attached to his belt to switch the active-remote systems on the Batmobile.

"Always be prepared for anything," he muttered, glancing towards the long row of warehouses that stretched out towards Gotham Bay. Rising, he turned and removed his grapple-line launcher from its holster. "For the city's sake, I'd better be!" With that, he aimed his launcher and fired, allowing the built-in winch to pull him aloft with a burst of speed.

Moving from shadow to shadow, Batman peered out into the gloom of the night as he crossed the warehouse rooftops. For the most part, he was met with nothing in the way of traps or pitfalls. Considering what Gunnar did to get my attention at the Annex, Bruce thought to himself, I'd have expected some sort of alarm or... something to let him know I'm here!

Coming to a stop at the edge of the next-to-last warehouse's roof, he glanced down at the markings on the warehouse that rested on the end of the wharf. "Last stop," he growled. "Time to face him." With that, he gathered himself and sprang towards an open space on the flat rooftop ahead. Landing with his back towards one of the rusty, non-functional air-vents, he froze for several seconds before he rose to his feet.

"Gunnar!" he called out sharply. Silence followed his words, as he turned around, glaring. "Where are you? You wanted me... I'm here!" Suddenly, a body soared down from a point atop a burnt-out light pole; slamming down onto the surface of the roof with a cloud of pebbles and dust.

Rising, the powerful form of Gunnar faced Bruce, crossing his arms over his chest. "So... you received my message. I must thank Wayne, for his cooperation."

Narrowing his eyes, Bruce snarled, "You can thank Mr. Wayne best... by leaving his people alone!"

Gunnar made a dismissive sound. "Those mewing chattel do not concern me... Wayne Industries's data was never my true target!"

Bruce's eyes widened. "What?"

With a stance that clearly radiated amusement, Gunnar said, "Oh, my employer will get his piece-meal scraps, I plunder the Annex databases... but only after I have dealt with you! You... are the ultimate prize in my, little, gambit."

"If it's me you wanted, why threaten Wayne's people to draw me out like this in the first place?" Bruce asked.

"How else would I be able to entice Gotham's dark defender to face me... unless there was someone to defend? "You have garnered quite the reputation... Batman. Word of your... 'actions' against the criminal element, in Gotham, has made many, many of the top criminal leaders abroad... very nervous."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Why should they be?"

"You represent a rather... serious threat, to their extensive operations, should they decide to ever, come, here." Uncrossing his arms, the mercenary let them drop to his sides. "So, I was hired to get... information from Wayne Industries. but my true mission... was to destroy you!"

Tensing, Bruce took a step back. "I'm not that easy to destroy!"

"We, shall, see... shall we not?" Gunnar made a shifting motion, dropping into a crouch as he brought his hands up, as if to defend himself... only to clench one hand into a fist, activating a launcher on his forearm to fire a thin, whip-like line towards Bruce.

Reacting, Bruce whipped one arm up to block the needle-tip on the end of the line, only to get surprised when the tip uncoiled into several threads that wound around his forearm in a tight grip. A split-second later, a surge of electricity raced down the line and slammed Bruce with high-voltage.

Gunnar's voice filled with smug satisfaction. "A shock to the system, I am, certain!" He pulled back hard on the line, jerking Bruce off balance, as he darted in to plant his booted-foot into the middle of Bruce's chest with a savage kick.

Reeling, Bruce tried to lash out with a counter-strike, but Gunnar was already outside his reach, leveling his other arm at the dark defender as the gauntlet on his left hand came to life with several, rapid-fire bursts of hot, metal needles. Diving into a roll, Bruce barely escaped being perforated by the deadly metal rain.

_Got to get back on the offensive!_ Bruce followed through with his maneuver; his hand flashing to his belt to snap out a Batarang. Flicking it open, he tossed it at Gunnar with a whine of electric-blue.

The spinning disk whipped past Gunnar, who charged in with a combination of punches and sweeping kicks. Forced to defend, Bruce let loose with several hits of his own and, in a quick surprise move, grabbed Gunnar by one arm and tossed him in a hip throw. The instant he let go of his foe, Bruce sprang backwards while snagging several black spheres from his utility belt.

As Gunnar set himself to land in a three-point stance, Bruce let his hands whip outwards, flinging the spheres in a scatter-pattern around the black-clad mercenary. On contact with the rooftop, they exploded in a ripple of bright flashes... but, Gunnar sprang out from the cloud of flash bombs to toss several disks towards Bruce. They sailed underneath his feet, impacting against the roof with a trio of detonations that tossed the body of Gotham's defender forward to land in a hard sprawl on the hard surface.

Landing on his feet, Gunnar said icily, "You fight... very well." He then charged forward, leaping into the air in the last moment to aim a whip-hard kick at Bruce's head. Out of sheer reflex, Bruce's hands came up and grasped Gunnar's foot; twisting it, he sent the mercenary spinning away from him to crash onto the roof.

Hissing, Bruce snarled, "I do what I can to survive!"

"It will not be enough!" Whipping back to a crouch, Gunnar raised both arms, and two cylinders popped up to launch several long, metal spikes at his foe.

Bruce didn't flinch, flinging himself aside as the spikes plunged into the rooftop -- leaving only a scant inch of themselves exposed -- rolling as he snapped out his grapple launcher to fire at a high point on the roof's superstructure. With a grunt, he let the winch yank him upwards... only to gasp when a thrown blade cut through the cable, dropping him back to the surface of the roof. He flipped around in mid-air to land on his feet, just as trio of heavy spheres slammed into his chest; knocking him sideways through the air to crash against the side of another derelict vent.

Before he could recover, each sphere flew apart into a cloud of whipping, thin metal wires. These wrapped themselves around his arms, body and legs in a tangling snarl. With a grunt, he tried to work himself free, but the wires had entangled him too quickly. "Blast it!"

Coming to his feet, Gunnar seemed to stare at Bruce in amusement. "Struggle all you wish... these traps were made especially for holding you down. Aside from being a trained mercenary, I am... a tinker, after a fashion."

Bruce hissed as he tried to rise, only to slump back against the shell of the vent when he couldn't get his feet back underneath himself.

Standing several meters away, Gunnar leveled his arm at Batman; the sharp point of a steel spike springing out from the raised gauntlet on his forearm. "You fought well... but now, this battle is at an end. Good-bye... Batman." With an explosive hiss, the spike launched from the driver mechanism, rocketing towards his foe's exposed chest.

Widening his eyes, Bruce struggled to get his hands freed from the tangle lines; grunting as he felt the thin, metal lines cut into the fabric of his suit. As the spike raced towards him, he grimaced in expectation of the hit... only to gasp when an electric-blue blur whipped across the rooftop, slapping the projectile out of the air with a metallic crack.

"What?" Gunnar barked. Surprised, he still managed to snap his head to the side as a second, spinning disk whirled past, nearly clipping his cheek with it's sharp, spinning edge. Ducking down into a defensive crouch, he scanned the rooftop with darting eyes.

"Looks like you weren't expecting that... Gunnar!" a feminine voice called out archly.

"Who dares?" Gunnar seethed.

From somewhere in the shadows, the speaker said, "Someone who'd rather see Batman live to fight crime another night!"

Batman stiffened. "No... Ellen!" he hissed under his breath.

Circling on one knee, Gunnar scowled as he tried to locate the speaker in the dark. "This is between me, and the Batman. It does not concern you!"

"When you try to kill the best thing that's happened to Gotham in years," the speaker said, cold iron in her every word, "it does concern me!"

Slowly rising, the mercenary kept his guard up as he narrowed his eyes. "If you are so bold to be striking from the shadows, then... show yourself, and face me!" A smirk colored his voice as he turned about. "Or, does Gotham have to rely on a coward to protect her protector?"

Before Bruce could call out -- to warn or tell them to go away -- a dark-clad figure sailed down from a short rise, from over his shoulder; landing in a crouch between him and Gunnar.

Whipping his head around, Gunnar stared hard at the crouching figure, yet never turning completely around to confront them. With wide eyes, he took in the slim, black-and-grey garbed stranger; their strong, feminine form tensed and waiting, with eyes wide behind the half-cowl mask covering their face.

"So... the Bat has, a little 'bat' to help him?" Gunnar scoffed.

"They say 'Big things do come in small packages'," she murmured.

Behind her, Bruce struggled fiercely to remove himself from his bonds. _Damn it, Ellen! What are you doing?_ he all but shouted inside his mind, while a small power saw dropped from his belt, into his waiting hand.

Arching his brow, Gunnar slowly began to turn towards her. "That remains to be seen, Little Bat... or would you prefer to be called... 'Batwoman'?"

Pulling one hand around, Ellen Yin snapped out a new Batarang; letting the blades cast a blue glow over her face. "That's not just cliche, it's corny," she said. "Call me... his guardian angel, if you like?"

From behind her, Bruce paused in the middle of cutting through his metal bonds and shouted, "No! Get away! He'll kill you!"

As Gunnar took the last step to face her, he chuckled darkly. "Why don't we simply let her learn that for herself, Batman? It is... a lesson I am, all, too, happy to teach!" He flexed his arm, and a pair of disks dropped into his hand. "Come then, Angel... shall we dance?"

With a smile, Yin made a 'come-on' motion with her left hand. "Let's!"

Gunnar started his throwing motion the second she started to speak, aiming towards her feet with both explosive disks. Yin surprised him by ducking down and rolling forward -- under the two flying disks -- before coming to a stop right in front of him to sweep both feet under his legs. The sudden move knocked the bigger man off his feet, and left him open to Yin's follow-up; a thrusting, side kick that intercepted his body in mid-air and set him flying away in a cartwheeling tumble.

Bruce watched with half-shock/half-pride on his face, before he snapped back to the matter at hand; slicing through the remaining wires with his mini-saw.

Rising, Yin snapped her Batarang out to the side and said, "The gentleman tosses 'snake-eyes', and let's see what we 'roll'!" With that, she whipped her weapon towards Gunnar; the electric whine of wings cutting through the night air like a pair of angry hummingbirds. Getting one hand down under himself, Gunnar shoved hard to launch himself to the side, letting the weapons pass by harmlessly. Getting upright, he pulled his arm around to aim his needle gun at her; firing several, shotgun-like bursts towards her. Yin, however didn't stay in one place. Leaping upwards, she came down like a missile, aiming a dropkick at the big man's chest. Her foot crashed against Gunnar with sledge-hammer force, knocking him backwards and spoiling his aim as he tried to track her descent.

Yin shoved off as her blow connected, attempting to flip backwards, out of his reach... but, Gunnar managed to counter his own backwards fall; throwing himself at Yin's body in mid-air to snag her by one arm. As he closed his two hands around her limb, he heaved and threw her bodily to the rooftop with teeth-rattling force.

"Ahh!" Yin felt red-hot pain along her left side as she landed, but she shoved it aside as she twisted around to break away from Gunnar. However, the mercenary's grip was too strong, and he was already bracing himself to drag her off the rooftop for another body-throw... when an equally-large body hit him with all the panache of a pro-football linebacker!

"UHH!" Gunnar rocked back onto his heels, fighting for balance as Bruce's savage roundhouse kick knocked his head back like a broken puppet on a wire. Staggering, he wasn't able to counter two more -- one low, and one high -- that knocked him flat on his backside.

Looking up, Yin watched as Bruce stood between Gunnar and herself; his body taut as iron, and his breathing coming harshly through his open mount. With a hiss, she got to her feet while clutching her side. "Ow."

Not looking back, Bruce growled, "Get out of here! He'll kill you, if he gets the chance!"

"No way. He'll kill you too, and I'm not letting that happen!" Yin shoved the pain aside and moved to stand beside Bruce, her own defenses coming to bear as they both watched the mercenary do a rising kick-out to regain his feet.

"It matters... not, which of you... stays, or, goes!" He panted heavily; the cloth of his mask puffing slightly with each breath. "The two of you... are meat! Dead... meat! With that, he bellowed something in Russian and charged towards them, letting both fists and feet fly in a whirlwind assault. Bruce and Yin both gave way before his attack; arms, hands, forearms and shins all coming into play to repel his repeated blows and kicks.

The battle raged and see-sawed between all three combatants. While both costumed fighters bore the brunt of Gunnar's one man, both Bruce and Yin managed to get in several blows on him when his focus was on one or the other.

They fought up and down the length of the roof, with neither foe giving each other a chance to press an advantage... until Gunnar stumbled after Bruce rocked him back with a thundering three-fisted combination!

"Gotcha!" Yin grunted, leaping over Bruce to press the attack with a double kick, but Gunnar just rolled with the blow, using her momentum to send her crashing, flat on her face.

"I think not!" Turning as Bruce charged in to strike hard, he hit him with a thrust kick that tossed him back several meters. "I did not come this far to be beaten by, a, woman!" Whipping around, he cocked his spike-driver before he stomped down hard on Yin's middle; pinning her to the roof. When she started to rise, he aimed the sharp point at her throat and leaned down to snarl, "Do, not, move!"

Scrambling to his knees, Bruce started to reach for his belt... and froze when he realized what state Yin was in. "No!"

"You will not move as well, Batman!" Gunnar sneered, emphasizing with push of his foot on Yin's middle.

Bruce blanched. Face to face with his worst fear, he started to let his hands drift down to his sides. "Let her go, Gunnar!"

"No. Surrender," the mercenary growled, "or your Angel will be leaving for her, eternal, reward!"

With wide eyes, Bruce glanced helplessly at him... his mind working furiously to come up with some way to save Yin. Looking down at her, he expected to see her face filled with fear... instead, she had a grim, determined expression; her eyes cool as they dropped down to her hand at her side.

Which opened to reveal one of his taser disks!

Giving her a barely-perceptible head shake, he started to hold his hands up in a placating gesture. _Damn it, it's risky_!

In return, she slowly nodded.

Raising his hands fully, Bruce said slowly, "All right... if I surrender, will you let her go?"

With his attention fixed squarely on Bruce, Gunnar made a short laugh. "That will depend on you now, both hands higher! Do it, or she dies _now!_"

With that said, Bruce lifted his hands until they were level with his shoulders. As soon as Gunnar pulled back slightly from Yin's neck, Bruce's chin dipped in a nod.

"Good, Batman... I can see-AHHH!" Gunnar's victorious words were squelched by his scream of pain; caused when Yin slapped her hand against his leg, activating the taser disk with a surge of blue-energy. Gunnar jerked and shook, his body staggering back towards the edge of the roof as Yin rolled clear.

The instant Yin was out of reach, Bruce shot to his feet and charged forward, his hands balling into fists as he aimed a double axe-handled blow at Gunnar's chest. Intending to send the mercenary sailing over the edge, he was shocked when -- despite the ebbing-yet-potent current still raging through his limbs -- Gunnar reached out and snagged Bruce by his shoulders. Falling back, Gunnar yanked Bruce off balance, sending him flailing over the side of the building.

"No!" Bruce's hands shot out to grab onto the edge... only to find that Gunnar had used his free hand to pull out a large knife and, with a skill only few could muster, used the thick blade like a piton to pin a portion of Bruce's cape to the side of the building. With his other hand still clasping onto his shoulder, Gunnar kept Bruce from falling to the wharf below, but the force of his momentum made the Dark Knight crash into the wall; stunning him so thoroughly that there was little that Bruce could do except hang on for dear life.

Grunting, Gunnar let go of the first knife and snarled, "Despite the aid of your little angel... you, are, finished!" He whipped his hand up, pulling another long knife from behind his back, as he glared with burning rage at his helpless foe. "Now, when this night is ended... I, shall be known not as Gunnar, but as the Slayer," he hissed, raising his hand to plunge it down into Bruce's chest. "The Slayer of the Batman!"

"Hey, you!"

Whipping his head around, Gunnar couldn't block the kick that rocketed from his blind spot; it was Yin, now recovered, who toppled the dark-clad mercenary from his precarious perch; her boot tearing away a portion of his featureless, face mask.

Falling over, Gunnar lost his second knife as he scrabbled to find a life-saving handhold of his own, only to find himself clutching the back of the Batman's cape! "Aagh!" Bruce grunted, as the weight put on his neck from Gunnar's mass made a new pain blossom along his body. "Damnit!"

Above them, Yin recovered from her charging kick, leaning over the side to grab onto Bruce. "Batman, hold on! I'm going to save you!"

Bruce hissed, "That's... supposed to be _my_ line!"

Yin shot him a forced smile. "Come on, pull! You can make it!"

From below, Gunnar snarled as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs caused by Yin's attack. "No... you, will, not!" Letting go with one hand, he raised it and pressed his thumb against the side of his palm; making a hidden switch go off with a soft click!

At once, Bruce gasped. "Explosive!" he croaked.

Yin glanced down, just as Gunnar was raising his hand to bring it down on the wall nearby. "NO!" Holding onto the side of the roof for leverage, She swung her body out over the edge and brought one leg down, smashing her heel against the top of Gunnar's deadly hand. The force of her strike knocked it down quicker that the mercenary had prepared for... and, the deflection off her heel sent his hand slapping down right onto his own chest!

Gunnar blinked, peering down in pure surprise at the sight of his hand pressed flat against his body armor. Looking back up at Bruce and Yin, the exposed portion of his face twisted into an expression of pure hatred.

"Let, go, NOW!" Yin shouted, dragging her leg back around to give Gunnar one, last powerful kick below his chin. The force snapped his head back, and made him let go of Bruce in an instant. With a cry of rage, Gunnar fell away from them, and his body plummeted towards the dark waters beyond the edge of the wharf below.

Reacting quickly, Bruce planted his feet on the warehouse wall and shoved outwards; his momentum arrested by his still-pinned cape, which caused him to swing back around, up and over the edge and back onto the rooftop. As he passed her, he snagged Yin and pulled her in close to his body; wrapping them both up to shield them... just as an explosion erupted from below, that put the one Gunnar set off at the Annex to shame!

The boiling fireball rolled up the side of the building, sending waves of heat over their bodies, along with a rain of wood splinters and other random debris.

Together, Bruce and Yin both hugged each other as they waited for the chaos of the detonation to pass them by... and, eventually, there was nothing more to be heard except the sounds of harsh breathing.

Their harsh breathing; they had survived!

Lifting himself up, Bruce shot a cautionary glance back towards the edge. Aside from a chunk of the wharf below having been blown to pieces by the blast, there were no other signs of damage... nor any signs of Gunnar.

Gasping, Yin asked weakly, "Is... is it... over?"

Panting, Bruce slowly nodded. "Yeah... I think so." He turned and looked down at Yin... then blanched when he saw the makings of a livid knot forming on her forehead; part of it tinged with red from an small, open cut. "Yin!"

Looking back up at him, Yin's eyes fluttered briefly as she mumbled, "Good thing... I-I've always s-said... it w-was a b-blast to... t-to..."

"Yin! Ellen?" Bruce cried out helplessly as Yin slumped in the circle of his arms, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Without pause, he reached for hood and tapped the right-side 'ear'. "Alfred! Prepare for incoming medical trauma!"

**The Batcave, Under the Loft Apartment, Later...**

Snapping awake, Yin gasped as she started to rise... only to discover that she wasn't on the warehouse rooftop anymore, nor was she being held by Bruce. Instead, she was laying on a metal cot, looking up at the arched ceiling of... the Batcave!

"Miss Ellen!"

Turning her head -- and then wishing she hadn't when a dull ache assaulted her temples -- Yin winced as she spied Alfred; standing nearby, with his hands in the middle of a first-aid kit. "Ow," she groaned.

"Are you all right?" Alfred asked, his face filled with concern.

Moaning, Yin slowly pulled herself into a sitting position as she held one hand to her head. "I feel... like fresh-ground hamburger!"

"Fortunately... you do not resemble said-meat item," Alfred said with relief. "Though, you will be sporting a few new bruises for a few days."

Nodding, Yin looked around. "What happened after... I mean, where's Bruce?"

Alfred nodded towards the center of the platform. "Master Bruce has been on the computer for quite a while... after he was certain you weren't going to leave us, after a fashion. A piece of debris gave you quite a nasty bump on the head," he said somberly. Wiping his hands on a hand towel, the butler said in an undertone, "He himself needed some attention, though I daresay that, after tonight's outing, neither of you should be seen in the public's eye without a full covering." For emphasis, he held up a small mirror; showing the beginnings of a lovely black-eye on her face, as well as the bandage covering a portion of her forehead.

"Ow... point, taken." With that, Yin glanced down at herself to check for further evidence of her fight with Gunnar -- while noting she was dressed in a T-shirt and faded gray sweat pants -- and, thankful to see that most of the cuts and bruises were minor... fortunately. "Is there any word on-"

"No word on our mercenary foe... yet," Alfred said. "Though I believe Master Bruce is trying to find out more information on... him." He nodded in Bruce's direction.

Giving herself a shake as she glanced over towards the massive computer display, Yin nodded. "I... get the feeling Bruce is, well... upset?"

"Now, now... chin up, my dear woman," Alfred said reassuringly. "As bad as you might think it is... Master Bruce is very relieved to know you are okay."

"You're sure about that?"

"One doesn't need to be psychic to know the mind of his charge, even with all the years I've served Master Bruce." Nodding once more, with encouragement, he added, "Go see him, Miss Ellen. I need to clean up here, and -- when you two are through here -- I'll prepare a late meal upstairs, for you both."

With a wan smile, Yin nodded and slowly slipped of the cot and got to her feet. As she turned, she shot the butler a soft smile over her shoulder. "Thanks, Alfred... for what it's worth, I just wanted to say that."

"It is... my pleasure, to serve," Alfred said simply, giving Yin a smile before he turned to finish clearing the bandages and other items from the kit.

Moving away from the cot, Yin walked towards the computer terminal while rubbing her sore arms with her hands. As she approached, she could see the back of Bruce's head -- just visible above the back of the chair he was seated in -- as well as the flickering displays and their quickly-scrolling data. Peering closer, she could see Bruce's hands flashing over the keys like a demon.

Coming to a stop next to him, she watched him work in silence for a moment. Then, taking a breath, she murmured, "Gee, wonder if you can check my bank account with this set-up?"

Bruce didn't reply. His eyes were fixed squarely on the screen in front of him.

Swallowing thickly, Yin cleared her throat and said, "Well, forget that idea. Look, Bruce-"

"Take a look at this."

Startled, Yin blinked. "What?"

Tapping several commands, Bruce nodded towards another display and stated flatly. "I did some cross-checking against the methods our friend Gunnar used -- both in his attack against us on Wharf Twenty-Three, and on the Annex -- and, I found one name that came up with a match." He highlighted an icon, and at once the screen filled with the rugged, icy face of a man in his late thirties.

"Ugh." Yin grimaced at the dead-fish look in the man's eyes. "This... would be-?"

"One Krieg Loganoff-Lievinski," Bruce grumbled. "Former Soviet Spetnaz, one of their top trainers, and when last seen, he was working as a rogue, free agent... selling his skills as an assassin and mercenary in the Eastern Block." He leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"In other words," Yin said with a chill in her spine, "one, cast-iron bastard... but, are you sure this is the guy who we fought tonight?"

Bruce turned and looked at her with a grim expression. "Computer match is ninety-eight percent... certain. Loganoff-Lievinski has used similar weapons against several targets in the past." He frowned and stood up. "In short, we both were damn lucky out there... and, if you had made one mistake-"

"But, I didn't," Yin said evenly. "We're both alive, and the bad guy was stopped... isn't that what you wanted in the end?"

"Gunnar's body was never found." Bruce saw the way Yin tensed when he said those words. "Last reports from Gotham P. D. should have recovered it from Gotham Bay... but, the night is still young, and there's always a chance he'll turn up!" Giving her a cross look, he added, "Still, if I had faced him alone, I could have taken care of him like all the rest of Gotham's threats... and not be saddled now with the possibility of him showing up again!"

"Are you trying to say it was my fault, that we didn't cage him for the authorities?" Yin gasped, staring back at him with surprise, and a little pain in her eyes. "He was going to kill us!"

Bruce didn't back down. "If you had done as I told you and Alfred to do-"

Crossing her arms, Yin glared at Bruce. "You better not start going off on Alfred! If you want to blame someone for wanting to go and pull your Bat-butt out of the fire, then look no further!" Bruce scowled darkly, but now Yin didn't pull any punches. "If we'd done what you told us to do, we'd be down at the morgue right now trying to cover up the fact that Bruce Wayne was killed, wearing a Batman suit!"

Taking a step towards her, Bruce stared down at her and snapped, "Alfred could have handled it!"

"But I couldn't!" Yin all but shouted, getting right up in his face; her expression so fierce it made the larger man step back. "Damn it, Bruce! After what you put me through tonight, do you really expect me to stand by, and wait for word to come that you're dead?"

His own fire taken down a peg, Bruce nevertheless ground out, "I was just trying... to protect you."

"And I wanted to protect you," Yin said forcibly, thrusting a finger at him. "Listen to me, Bruce. You confided in me that you're the reason crime doesn't run rampant all over Gotham... on top of that, you took me in when I lost my place in team that helps keep this city safe." She stared at him with a much softer tone, but never backing down an inch. "Is it so hard for you to accept that there might be others that can do what Batman does, and want to help him as well?"

Bruce, now mollified, shook his head and muttered, "I told you why I do this... and I can't ask anyone else to take the same risks I do!"

"I took those same kind risks when I was a cop, Bruce," Yin said at length, seeing how hard this admission was for him to make. "It's not anything more terrible than what we did tonight... save that Gunnar wasn't some wacko like Joker or Riddler."

Bruce looked at her, sighing as he nodded slowly. "True."

Reaching up, Yin placed a hand on Bruce's cheek. "Bruce... I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this, but... since I first met you, I didn't like you all that much. Then, I got involved with you when you did stuff to aid Gotham P. D., and I got to know you as a person that cares -- and I mean really cares! -- about this city, and its people."

Bruce cocked his head and smiled wanly. "Considering how we both ended up working together... before now, you shouldn't be that surprised."

With a smile, Yin went on, saying, "Then, the way we worked together now... both in your company and tonight." She gave him a chuckle. "I guess, sometime around then, I started learning to care for the man who writes my paychecks."

"Ellen, I guess," Bruce said slowly, "it's no surprise that... well, I care about what happens to you as well." He added, "It's partly why I asked you to come work for me at Wayne Industries... and, why I didn't want you there, when I faced Gunnar tonight."

"I've told you before," Yin said gently, "I'm a big girl. I've been facing the same number of kooks and screw-loose criminals as you have." She gave him a slightly arched look. "You should know that better than anyone."

With a sigh, Bruce nodded. "Yeah... I guess I do."

"Not to sound biased, but we did work pretty well together. You have to admit that, right?"

Bruce gave her a small frown. "Are you trying to tell me... you want to keep working for me?"

Giving him a small shrug, Yin replied, "Both as your Security Liaison and as your night-time partner... that is, if you'll still have me as either?"

Bruce shook his head slowly, before fixing her with a level gaze. "Do you even realize what you're asking? When you become what I am... when you start to lead a double life, one in which you'll realize that you'll never have a normal existence. Nor will you be able to stop it, once it starts."

Yin held up her hands, indicating the Batcave around them. "Since when will my life ever be anything close to 'normal' after last night?" With rueful smile, she added, "Besides, how can you ask me to abandon you, after what we just went through?"

Bruce looked at her for a moment longer, before a smile of his own spread across his lips. "Well, when you put it that way... I have no choice then." He held up one hand. "If you're certain, I guess I'll have to accept you. Both as my right-hand woman... and as my new partner."

Yin let out a slow breath in relief, before she reached out and gripped Bruce's hand firmly. "I wouldn't have it any other way... partner."

"One thing, though. If you're going to be a part of the 'cape-and-cowl' set," Bruce said, a thoughtful look spreading across his face, "you're going to need a name."

Yin arched one eyebrow. "If you say I should be 'Batwoman'-!"

Raising his hands in a defensive posture, Bruce shook his head. "No, no! That's not what I had in mind!"

"Well, just what did you have in mind?" Yin asked.

Rubbing his chin, Bruce gave her a pointed look. "What I have in mind is something that might be better suited. for you... if you can still trust my judgement?" he grinned.

With a laugh, Yin said, "Well, trust is what we both should have, right? So, spill!"

**The Rooftop, Gotham P. D. HQ, Three Nights Later...**

Pacing back and forth, Commissioner Gordon glanced up from where the large, specially-constructed spotlight was mounted. The bat-signal -- flashing out to fill a cloud bank overhead -- seemed to glow with a much brighter light, casting down onto the city below.

"Hmm... it's not like him to be late," Gordon muttered to himself, glancing at his wristwatch. "After that fiasco with Wayne Industries and that assassin-."

"I'd think you'd have more faith in me than to worry about my survivability, Jim," a voice growled with good humor from the darkness behind Gordon.

Turning, Gordon blinked as the dark form of Batman emerged from the shadows to stand before him. "I have... faith in your abilities, but doing the 'late' card isn't your style."

"Recent events have a way of making changes," Batman said. "Even though I'm not late... you are. Still, I'm glad to see you got my message."

Glancing up at the signal, Gordon frowned. "Let me get this straight... you've been here all this time? What for?"

"Wanted to make sure you were alone. Something's... come up that you need to know about."

"If that's the case," Gordon asked, "why turn on the signal at all? You can always get in touch with me when I'm out of the office."

"He wanted to make sure I knew what to look for," another voice stated.

Gordon stared as a figure emerged from another shadow -- this one female, wrapped in black, along with a pair of gray, stylized wings across her upper shoulders and chest and a black eye mask across her face. Standing, watching as Gordon took her in, with a half-smile on her lips, she asked, "Are you always like this when you meet him?"

Shaking his head, Gordon glanced at Batman. "Some... long lost sister of yours?"

With a dry tone, Batman replied, "She's my partner. Call her... Angel."

"Ah, I see." Gordon looked at her again. _Another masked stranger to add to Gotham's night life!_

Seeing the concern, Batman prompted, " We just called you here to introduce her... that way, your guys won't give her any trouble when she's out on the town. So to speak."

Angel held out her hand towards Gordon -- who shook it in return -- and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Sir. Batman's told me all about your... understanding. I hope we can come to a similar one, as well."

"Provided you can keep on the same page as Batman... I don't think we'll need anything more than that to 'understand' one another," Gordon replied. He gave both of them a half-smile. "I assume we're going to be seeing the both of you in the future, then?"

"Oh, most likely... though at times you might just see one of us," she admitted. "Or not at all... depending on the situation."

"Well stay behind the scenes, Jim. You'll only have to worry if we come forward to give Gotham Police some help." Giving his partner a wink, Batman said, "Recent events showed me that... it's good to have a little help."

That made Gordon chuckle, and shake his head. "So, now I have to keep tabs on two vigilantes, hm?"

Angel just smirked, "Consider us... special agents against your worst nightmares, Commissioner."

"Well, I know a lot of use will sleep better, for the fact that the two-?" Gordon turned as he spoke, blinking when he saw that Batman was no longer there. "Blast it... you think you can tell him not to-!" Turning back, Gordon shouldn't have been surprised, but the woman named Angel wasn't there, either.

Whirling about, he scanned the rooftop and -- seeing no sign of the Dark Knight and his new partner -- he sighed and smirked, "Well... like partner, like Bat, I guess. Looks like things in Gotham are about to get more interesting, at night."

On a rooftop several streets away, Both Batman and Angel looked back as the Bat Signal winked out of existence, before they both looked at each other. "Well, that felt... weird," Yin said, her eyes wide underneath her mask.

"Considering we both have a lot of respect for Gordon, I understand what you mean," Bruce said with a half-smile.

"Do you think he took the news well?" she asked. "I mean about their being another masked vigilante on the scene?"

"If there's one thing I've come to learn about Jim Gordon," Batman replied, "is that he does like to think... outside of the box." He arched one eyebrow at his partner. "A welcome change from Rojas, hm?"

"Most definitely," Yin replied, reaching up to adjust her eye-mask. "Ugh, how do you get used to this? I think I might be allergic to this adhesive."

With a smirk, Bruce replied, "I'll talk to Alfred about whipping up something that you won't be so sensitive to it." Just then the sound of his Batwave transceiver broke off what else he was about to say, as he reached over to press the touch screen. "Speaking of which... go ahead, Alfred."

"A call on the police band, Master Bruce; a robbery in progress on Fifth Avenue!"

Glancing at Yin, Bruce replied, "We're on it." With that, he keyed another switch. On the street below, the Batmobile rumbled to life, opening the roof to its cockpit. "Are you ready?"

"Would you be mad if I said 'no'?" Yin smirked, just before she vaulted over the side of the rooftop; slapping the end of a grapple-line against the side of the building, before sailing down swiftly towards the waiting vehicle.

Slightly surprise, Bruce shook his head before he jumped out into the night time air -- his cape snapping out into the wind to slow his descent -- to follow her down. Dropping into the cockpit of the Batmobile, he snapped on the ignitors and put the powerful vehicle into gear, just as the automatic seat-restraints slipped over his shoulders.

Beside him, Yin was already belted into the passenger's seat, tapping a command into the dash-board computer to bring up the location of the robbery. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Bruce just grunted, but the smile on his lips let her know he wasn't put off by her attempt at humor. "Let's not make a habit of it, okay? You're not here for comic relief!"

"Fine by me... I'm your partner, not your sidekick," Yin replied, flashing him a grin.

Bruce shook his head, even as he gave her a small smile in return. "Cute. Ready?"

She gave him a thumbs up. "Let's get to work, partner."

"Let's." With that, Bruce stomped on the accelerator, and the Batmobile roared off into the night.

**END**


End file.
